The Mystery of Life
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Sequel dari Blank Letter! "Aku baru menyadarinya… aku memang mencintai Neji, dan apapun yang terjadi, perasaan ini tak kan hilang begitu saja. Aku akan terus mencintainya dan melihatnya dari jauh," kata Tenten, ia berjuang keras untuk mengatakan hal itu dengan cepat, ia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Last chapter update! Read!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystery of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

Hai semuanya, Mizu datang lagi! Tangan Mizu udah gatel mau nulis cerita. Soalnya Mizu udah bikin konsep buat sequel dari fic Blank Letter ini... Happy Reading!

A/N : Di chap. ini dan beberapa chap. kedepan misteri belum terasa, maafkan...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cuaca yang semula tak menentu sekarang telah bergulir, menjadi musim dingin yang indah. Sisa-sisa salju masil bertebaran di antara bangunan dan pepohonan. Ditambah lagi udara dingin membuat nafas mengepul di udara. Ya, badai salju besar baru melanda daerah ini satu minggu yang lalu.

Di antara semua bangunan yang memudar –bersatu dengan sisa-sisa salju, sekolah itu masih berdiri tegak seperti biasa, ketegangan dan keanehan yang terjadi telah sirna. Misteri yang disimpan sekolah itu memang telah terbongkar –diketahui beberapa murid. Walaupun begitu, semuanya tetap teratasi, tak ada satupun murid yang membocorkan rahasia ini.

Tenten tersenyum melihat para orang tua murid yang kembali pulang. Tangan mereka memegang sebuah rapot. Ulangan kenaikan kelas baru saja berlangsung di KHS. Kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di wajah beberapa orang tua murid, mungkin bangga atas yang dilakukan anaknya. Dan beberapa sedang menasehati anak mereka atau sekedar membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin rencana liburan.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk di hatinya, air bening mendesak di pelupuk matanya, dan seketika senyum itu berubah menjadi miris. Mengingat ia tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak-anak seumurannya, kehangatan orang tua…

"Tenten," panggil seseorang.

"Ah, ba-bagaimana rapotmu Neji?" tanya Tenten, berusaha menelan kesedihannya.

"Tsunade-_sama_ menunggumu di kantornya," kata Neji tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

Tenten menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia hampir lupa masih ada orang-orang yang selalu menyayanginya. Ya, ia tidak pernah sendirian. Mereka selalu ada untuknya. Raut sedih dan keraguan di wajah gadis itu segera terhapus, dan ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih Neji…"

Tenten melangkahkan kakinya melalui koridor sekolah, Tsunade yang saat itu sempat ditangkap sudah dibebaskan. Ternyata, Tsunade dikurung di salah satu ruangan perumahan tua yang dipenuhi dengan puluhan pintu, tempat persembunyian Kabuto. Gadis itu membuka pintu R. Kepala Sekolah dan segera menemukan Tsunade duduk di kursinya.

Wanita itu memberi isyarat pada Tenten agar duduk. Dan iapun segera duduk.

"Rapotmu, aku tidak membukanya sama sekali," kata Tsunade langsung pada inti pembicaraan, menyodorkan rapot pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih," Tenten menerima rapotnya. Gadis itu segera membukanya, dan raut kaget terpancar di wajahnya. "Waaa! Ti-tidak ada nilai merah di rapotku!" Seru gadis itu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" Seru Tenten lagi.

"Hey, pergilah berisik!" Usir Tsunade.

Gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan keras, samar-samar mendengar Tsunade yang berteriak padanya. Tenten terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak yang melirik aneh padanya. Ada seseorang yang harus ia temui…

"Neji!" Teriak Tenten kala melihat orang yang dicarinya.

Neji yang sedang berbincang dengan Naruto, Kiba dan Lee segera menoleh. Ya, Naruto kini sudah tahu semuanya, dan pemuda itu telah memaafkan Neji.

Tenten memeluk Neji yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Terimakasih Neji! Karenamu, nilai rapotku bagus. Kau mengajariku semuanya!"

Naruto dan Lee tiba-tiba terbatuk. Ya, kau tahu, 'batuk' disini dalam artian menyindir.

"Wah, Tenten, kau salah tempat. Disini ramai sekali lho…" kata Kiba dengan seringai jahilnya.

Tenten yang baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya segera melepaskan pelukannnya. "Ma-maaf Neji." Semburat merah segera menghiasi pipi gadis itu.

Dan tanpa diduganya, reaksi Neji cukup aneh. Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya, "Ya… kau juga telah berusaha."

Keramaian antar siswa langsung menyebar…

"Huwa… Neji-_kun_ dipeluk anak itu!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak rela!"

"Berani sekali sih anak itu sampai memeluk Neji-_kun_!"

Neji yang tak tahan lagi dengan pembicaraan itu menarik tangan Tenten menjauh. Entahlah, Neji tak mengerti mengapa orang lain selalu membicarakan seseorang yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bersalah. Lagipula, bukan mereka sendiri yang mengalami ini…

"Ne-Neji, maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk –"

"Sudahlah, aku perlu bicara denganmu," kata Neji sambil terus menarik tangan Tenten.

Udara dingin langsung menerpa saat mereka berdua sampai di atap sekolah. Tenten menyentuh kedua lututnya, kelelahan setelah mereka berlari.

"Ten, sebenarnya aku…" kata Neji.

"Ada apa? Disini cukup dingin," kata Tenten sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, maaf. Kalau begitu ayo kembali."

"Tunggu… tapi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Tenten, cukup tak mengerti akan tingkah laku Neji yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Itu… lupakan saja," kata Neji sambil berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hey… hari ini kau aneh sekali," kata Tenten sambil mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti," jawab Neji, menatap Tenten dan tersenyum.

Jantung Tenten tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Perlahan, ia memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Neji. Gadis itu tak mengerti, tapi sejak mereka memecahkan misteri tentang surat kosong itu, Tenten selalu merasa seolah akan meledak jika bersama Neji. Jantungnya yang berdegup cepat, wajahnya yang memanas, dan kata-kata kikuk yang keluar di mulutnya sangat tidak wajar. Dan Tenten sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan… Ini aneh.

"Kau sudah melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas?" tanya Neji.

"Ya," jawab Tenten. "Aku di kelas 12-J, dan kau?"

"Oh… aku tidak tahu ini kabar baik atau buruk. Tapi kita akan berada di kelas yang sama."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten.

Mereka berduapun tertawa. "Wah, ini bisa gawat. Bagaimana jika Fans Girl-mu tahu kita sekelas?" kata Tenten di sela tawanya.

"Aku tidak peduli, tapi mereka tak akan mengejarku lagi saat aku masuk kelas. Mungkin itu kabar baiknya."

"Oh ya, selain itu, Ayane juga sekelas dengan kita," kata Tenten.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku jadi teringat pada surat-surat kosong itu," kata Neji.

"Kau benar, tapi kau tahu? Mengingatnya sangatlah menyenangkan! Aku tidak percaya kita mengalami sesuatu sehebat dan semengerikan itu," Tenten menerawang kejadian saat itu.

"Hmm… kecuali saat aku tahu kau juga salah satu korban. Aku sangat panik saat itu, apalagi mengingat hanya melalui pikiranku kalian semua bisa bebas."

"Um… Neji, apa kau masih bisa membaca pikiranku sekarang?" tanya Tenten.

Neji tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Tenten ikut tertawa. "Lagipula, Kabuto sudah di segel di dunia ilusi. tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

"Benar. Liburan sudah dimulai besok. Apa kau akan pulang?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada gunanya menghabiskan liburan di asrama. Lagipula, selama liburan, aku bekerja di Green Café," jawab Tenten.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kalau begitu. Paman sudah mengantarkan mobil kemarin siang," Neji mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Ok! Jam berapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Jam 09.00."

…

Malam itu Tenten baru saja mengemas baju-bajunya dalam sebuah koper kecil. Entahlah, tapi ia merasa sangat senang. Tenten membuka jendela kamarnya, bulan terlihat begitu indah di antara pepohonan bersalju. Sinarnya terasa begitu lembut di udara dingin ini. Tenten merapatkan syalnya, memikirkan kenapa ia merasa senang. Ah… Apakah itu karena Neji akan mengantarnya pulang besok?

Pipi gadis itu memanas saat memikirkannya. Tidak mungkin… ia merasa senang hanya gara-gara itu bukan? Tenten menggeleng menghapus pikiran itu. Dan gadis itu tertawa. Ada perasaan membuncah di hatinya, Tenten memang tidak mengerti mengapa. Tapi, ia mulai menikmati sensasi ini.

* * *

Maaf chap. 1 masih pendek, chap. ini hanya untuk mengulas Blank Letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mystery of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tenten mendorong koper kecilnya melewati pelataran parkir yang saat ini penuh sesak. Liburan dimulai! Hari ini mereka semua akan pulang, melepas rindu pada keluarga. Ya, meskipun Tenten tidak terlalu menyukai hari libur, ia cukup menantikannya. Setidaknya, tidak ada tugas sekolah yang menunggu.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Neji, yang tentu saja tidak ia temukan di tempat sepadat ini. Tenten menarik nafas, merutuki dirinya karena tidak menanyakan di mana mobil Neji diparkirkan atau sekedar menanyakan warnanya.

"Tenten-_san_!" Panggil Hinata.

"Oh… Pagi, Hinata!" Balas Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Mobil Neji _nii-san_ diparkir di sebelah sana," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil silver di kejauhan. Dan Tenten bisa melihat Neji yang melambai pada mereka.

"Ah, terimakasih!"

"Ya, sama-sama," kata Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum menatap kepergian Tenten. Namun, entah mengapa senyum itu tiba-tiba menghilang menjadi kekhawatiran.

…

"Neji, maaf menunggu lama," kata Tenten begitu sampai.

"Tidak kok. Lagipula aku yang lupa memberitahumu yang mana mobilku," kata Neji.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi," ajak Tenten.

"Tenten! Tunggu!" Teriak seseorang yang setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"A-ada apa Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Tenten cukup kaget, tidak biasanya Tsunade menghampirinya di depan banyak orang.

"Tolonglah kalian berdua, bawa semua data calon murid dari kantorku ke rumah Tenten."

"Ke-ke rumahku?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya. Kau harus membantuku, Shizune masih sakit," kata Tsunade.

"Ah, baiklah."

"Bagus, aku akan ke rumahmu besok malam."

…

Tenten mendesah saat melihat R. Kepala Sekolah yang berantakan.

"Sepertinya saat dulu kita kemari, keadaannya jauh lebih rapi dari ini," kata Neji.

"Ya. Mungkin saat Tsunade-_sama_ tidak ada, Shizune-_sensei_ membersihkan ruangan ini. Dan rumahku juga pasti akan berantakan saat Tsunade-sama datang," kata Tenten, kemudian tertawa. "Ah, lagipula itu masih rumahnya."

Neji tersenyum, "Jadi, di mana datanya?" tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi Tenten mendesah, "Entahlah, Tsunade-_sama _langsung pergi."

Mereka langsung menelusuri ruangan yang berantakan itu. Mencari-cari data calon murid di antara meja-meja penuh kertas.

Suasana menjadi hening saat mereka terus mencari. Dan Tenten mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini. Gadis itupun membuka mulut.

"Neji, maaf ya… Aku selalu merepotkanmu, seharusnya kau sudah berada di rumah sekarang," kata Tenten.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Asal kau tahu aku beruntung 'menemukanmu' saat itu," kata Neji tanpa menatap Tenten. Pemuda itu menatap ke luar jendela, menatap tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu.

Tenten menundukkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi ia merasakan pipinya memanas. "Tanpa kau… Aku tak kan berada di sini saat ini."

…

_ Tenten kecil menatap sendu pada kamar sempitnya. Air mata anak itu sudah habis, terkuras tak tersisa. Tubuh kecilnya meringkuk di kasur, dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku ingin pulang…" bisik anak itu lirih._

_ Hanya Tenten yang tahu arti kata pulang itu. Pulang yang dimaksudkannya adalah panti tua yang sudah ditempatinya selama 6 tahun. Ia menyesal telah menyetujui menjadi anak angkat dari orang tua kejam itu. Ya, pada mulanya mereka bersikap baik pada Tenten. Hingga mereka mulai menawari Tenten mengambil salah satu peran di drama mereka. Orang tua angkat Tenten memang mempunyai pertunjukkan drama sendiri._

_ Anak itu menutup matanya saat teringat tawaran mereka, "Jika kau yang jadi pemerannya, pasti semua orang akan datang. Kau 'manis' sekali sih!"_

_ "Baiklah, aku akan mengambil peran itu!" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum._

_ Dan akhirnya, mereka mulai mempekerjakan Tenten tanpa henti._

_ Tenten menutup telinganya saat bayangan-bayangan mengerikan memenuhi benaknya._

_ "Tidak! Aku tidak mau lagi memerankan drama kalian!" Teriak Tenten._

_ "Tenten… Bukankah kau anak yang 'manis'?" tanya ibu angkatnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan, membelai rambut panjang Tenten. "Kau harus menurut pada kami."_

_ "Aku bukan anak 'manis'!" Balas Tenten._

_ "Oh, jadi kau sudah mulai memberontak ya?" tanya ayahnya, lalu menarik tangan kecil Tenten dengan kasar._

_ "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Tanya Tenten._

_ Ayahnya tidak menjawab. Ia membuka pintu kamar Tenten dan memasukkan anak itu ke dalamnya, menutup pintu dengan keras._

_ "Hukuman untukmu," katanya._

_ "Tidak! Keluarkan aku!" Teriak Tenten sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya yang sudah terkunci dari luar._

_ Dan disinilah ia sekarang, begitu menyedihkan…_

_ Tenten kembali terisak dan air mata yang semula telah kering kembali mengalir di wajahnya. "Ibu…" bisiknya._

_ Tenten memang tidak pernah mengenal orang tuanya. Tapi anak itu tahu pasti, jika ibunya bersamanya. Ia tak akan, tak akan pernah membiarkan Tenten mengalami kejadian ini…_

_ Senja yang datang membuat kamar Tenten sedikit gelap. Tenten terdiam sementara air matanya masih mengalir, ia merasa sangat lelah… Perlahan, mata anak itu tertutup. Tapi, sebelum alam mimpi membawanya, ketukan di jendela membuat Tenten kembali sadar._

_ Gadis kecil yang penasaran itupun berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka gorden hijau yang menutupi. Tenten terlihat kaget melihat anak laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya itu ada di depan jendela._

_ "Siapa kau?" tanya Tenten, membuka sedikit jendela kamarnya._

_ "Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini," kata anak itu, menatap lurus pada mata cokelat Tenten._

_ "A-apa?" tanya Tenten tak percaya. Tapi, ia memang ingin meninggalkan rumah ini. Tenten menatap berkeliling dengan khawatir, takut-takut orang tua angkatnya melihat ini. "Kau akan membawaku pergi dari sini?" tanya Tenten lagi, mungkin saja anak yang ada di hadapannya ini hanya bercanda._

_ "Ya," anak itu mengangguk, dari sorot matanya, Tenten yakin anak itu sungguh-sungguh._

_ Sekali lagi, Tenten mengedarkan pandangan pada kamarnya, dengan tajam matanya menatap kenop pintu itu. Tidak, tidak bergerak sama sekali._

_ Tenten mulai mengangkat kaca jendela dengan lebar. Ia menyelipkan tubuh kecilnya hingga kakinya mencapai tanah. Gadis itu merasa lega setelah ia berada di luar sepenuhnya. Perlahan, ia kembali menutup jendela kamarnya._

_ "Kau kenal daerah sini kan?" bisik Tenten pada anak itu. Ya, orang tua angkatnya tidak pernah mengizinkannya keluar rumah._

_ Anak laki-laki itu lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk._

_ Tepat saat itu Tenten melihat sinar dari lampu yang baru dinyalakan di depan rumahnya. Jantung anak itu kembali berdetak cepat, bagaimana jika mereka melihatnya?_

_ "Cepat, ikut aku," bisik anak itu, mengggenggam tangan Tenten dan membawanya pergi._

_ Langkah-langkah kecil mereka berlari cepat. Entahlah sudah berapa lama mereka berlari, tapi Tenten merasa benar-benar kelelahan._

_ "Hei, ber-berhenti, aku lelah," kata Tenten._

_ "Ah, baiklah," kata anak itu._

_ Langit sudah sangat gelap. Pertokoan di sekitar mereka sebagian besar sudah tutup. Tenten melangkahkan kakinya pada teras toko yang juga sudah tutup. Anak laki-laki itu mengikutinya. Dan merekapun duduk._

_ "Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" tanya Tenten._

_ "Aku Neji Hyuuga. Dan kau anak yang sering bermain di drama itu kan?" tanya Neji._

_ "Ya, bagaimana kau tahu?"_

_ "Sepupuku sangat menyukai karaktermu. Paman yang menyuruhku untuk menemaninya menonton. Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Neji._

_ "Tenten. Hanya Tenten," kata gadis itu, tidak ingin memasukkan nama belakang orang tua angkatnya. "Ta-tapi, bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal di rumah itu?"_

_ Neji terlihat sedikit bingung, ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku selalu mendengar tangismu."_

_ Tenten mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jadi kau tinggal di sebelah rumahku?" tanya Tenten._

_ "Tidak, rumahku jauh dari rumahmu," jawab Neji._

_ "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa mendengar saat aku menangis?" tanya Tenten penasaran._

_ "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh mendengarnya."_

_ "Hei, kau Neji kan?" tanya seorang wanita yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba ada di depan mereka. Mungkin mereka tidak memperhatikannya._

_ "Kau siapa?" tanya Neji balik._

_ "Tsunade. Pamanmu menyuruhku mencarimu. Dia khawatir kau hilang," kata wanita itu. "Dan... siapa kau?" tanya Tsunade menatap Tenten._

_ "Dia teman baruku," kata Neji sebelum Tenten menjawab._

_ "Ya sudah, ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Tsunade._

_ Neji terlihat enggan, "Tapi dia…" kata Neji menunjuk Tenten._

_ "Ayo, kau juga ikut denganku. Tenanglah, aku tahu siapa kau. Aku tak akan memberikanmu pada orang tua angkatmu," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum tipis padanya._

_ 'Ba-bagaimana ia tahu?' tanya Tenten dalam hati._

…

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana kau bisa mendengarku menangis?" tanya Tenten.

"Entahlah… Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu. Yang terpenting adalah, aku menemukanmu," jawab Neji.

Tenten tersenyum menatap Neji.

"Pertemuan pertama kita saja sudah diliputi misteri," kata Tenten sambil tertawa. Tangannya membuka-buka laci meja kerja kerja Tsunade.

"Benar. Mungkin sudah takdir kita menghadapi surat kosong saat itu," kata Neji.

"Hei, ini datanya!" Kata Tenten.

* * *

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mystery of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Neji dan Tenten berjalan menuju mobil dengan tangan mereka yang penuh map. Mungkin ada sekitar 700 pendaftar baru ke KHS. Ya, sekolah ini memang sangat populer. Neji membuka bagasi mobil dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu memasukkan map ke dalam. Kemudian, pemuda itu mengambil map di tangan Tenten dan memasukkannya. Dan akhirnya tugas mereka selesai, Neji menutup bagasi mobil.

"Benar kau tak keberatan mengantarku pulang?" tanya Tenten. Gadis itu sudah berada di depan pintu mobil sekarang.

"Tidak," kata Neji.

Namun, sebelum Tenten meraih pintu itu. Tangan Neji mendahuluinya dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Gadis itu menangkap ekspresi Neji sekilas dan melihat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Tenten menaiki mobil dengan sedikit gugup, sementara Neji kembali menutup pintu. Pemuda itu berjalan memutar dan membuka pintu kursi kemudi di sebelah Tenten.

"Lagipula, aku yang mengajakmu," kata Neji begitu duduk. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau keberatan jika kuantar pulang?" tanya Neji. Mata lavendernya menatap iris cokelat Tenten.

"Tidak," jawab Tenten, rona merah segera menjalari pipinya.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat," kata Neji, dan merekapun melaju.

…

"Neji, tidak terasa ya, 1 tahun lagi kita lulus. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus nanti?" tanya Tenten begitu mobil meninggalkan KHS.

Jalanan yang masih sedikit bersalju pagi ini terlihat ramai. Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan sekolah dimulai.

"Paman ingin aku masuk ke perusahaannya. Tapi, aku ingin menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri, mungkin melanjutkan ke universitas," kata Neji.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan jarang bertemu…" kata Tenten pelan, matanya menerawang ke masa depan. "Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar tidak bergantung lagi pada Tsunade-_sama_ setelah lulus."

Hening…

"Huwa…" jerit Tenten.

Neji menoleh panik, apa jangan-jangan Tenten menangis?

"I-ikat rambutku putus," kata Tenten, sebelah tangannya memegangi sebelah cepolannya yang sudah tak karuan. "Neji, berhenti, tolonglah… Ikat rambutku ada dalam tas di bagasimu," lanjut gadis itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kukira kau menangis," kata Neji, mengerem mobil di sebuah jalan menuju pertokoan.

Begitu mobil berhenti, dengan kecepatan tak terduga Tenten membuka pintu menuju bagasi. Dengan sebelah tangannya mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya. Bagus! Ia lupa dimana menyimpan ikat rambutnya. Dengan panik Tenten terus mencari.

"Ah, ini dia!" Gadis itu baru bisa bernafas lega setelah menemukan ikat rambutnya.

Tenten kembali ke mobil secepat ia meninggalkannya. Setelah duduk, gadis itu segera mencepol rambutnya dan menatap Neji yang masih bingung.

"Maaf," kata Tenten.

"Kau masih trauma menggerai rambutmu di depan banyak orang? Dan juga dengan kata 'manis'?" tanya Neji, kembali memundurkan mobilnya untuk melaju.

Tenten sempat menutup matanya saat Neji mengatakan satu kata yang dibencinya. "Kau tak tahu betapa beratnya itu untukku… Hanyalah kau dan Tsunade-_sama _yang pernah melihat rambutku digerai. Aku tak bisa melakukannya di depan banyak orang, kejadian itu selalu membayang-bayangiku…"

…

_Cermin di meja rias tua itu memantulkan bayangan seorang gadis kecil. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya, sementara seorang pengurus panti sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut._

_ "Aku yakin, kaulah yang akan di adopsi hari ini. Kau anak paling manis yang ada di panti ini. Lihat, rambut panjangmu ini sangatlah indah," kata wanita pengurus panti itu._

_ "Benarkah?" tanya Tenten. Kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya. "Lalu, aku akan memiliki ayah dan ibu?"_

_ "Ya, tentu saja. Dan mereka akan menyayangimu, karena kau anak yang sangat manis," wanita itu mengelus rambut panjang Tenten._

_ Satu jam kemudian, sebuah mobil membunyikan klakson di depan panti. Anak-anak sudah berbaris rapi menunggu kedatangan pengadopsi itu. Binar-binar harapan terpancar di wajah semua anak, termasuk Tenten._

_ Pemilik panti membuka pintu, dan akhirnya pengadopsi itu datang. Para pengurus tersenyum ramah pada mereka._

_ "Silahkan! Biar kuantar ke tempat anak-anak."_

_ Anak-anak tersenyum senang saat langkah kaki orang yang mungkin akan menjadi orang tua mereka itu semakin mendekat. Dan akhirnya seorang wanita dan pria yang menawan ada di hadapan mereka sekarang._

_ "Hey, lihat, anak ini sangat manis," wanita itu mendekat ke arah Tenten, sementara anak itu hanya tersenyum._

_ Kekecewaan langsung terlihat di wajah anak-anak lain, mengetahui bukan merekalah yang terpilih._

_ Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat dagu Tenten, "Rambut panjang yang indah, warnanya serasi dengan mata cokelatmu. Bukankah dia sempurna?" tanya wanita itu pada suaminya._

_ "Ah, maaf, tapi anak ini –"_

_ "Aku akan membayarnya, berapapun itu," kata pria itu pada pemilik panti. "Kami akan membawanya hari ini juga."_

_ Pemilik panti terlihat ragu. Namun, akhirnya wanita tua itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo Tenten. Biarkan Nori-san mengurus barang-barangmu."_

_ Tak lama kemudian, semuanya sudah siap. Tenten tersenyum senang pada orangtua barunya. Anak itu melambai pada teman-teman dan para pengurus panti. Dan entah mengapa saat itu Tenten melihat senyum 'terbaik' dari para pengurusnya._

_ "Ah, silahkan masuk manis," kata si pria, membukakan pintu untuknya._

_ Tenten segera masuk dan mengagumi mobil mewah yang sedang dinaikinya. Hingga mobilpun melaju. Selama di perjalanan, mereka bersikap sangat baik pada Tenten. Bahkan, mobil mereka berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar membeli es krim._

_ Begitu sampai di rumah, wanita cantik yang menjadi ibu angkatnya itu membawa Tenten ke sebuah kamar. "Ini kamarmu, manis," katanya._

_ "Ka-kamarku? Cantik sekali…" kata Tenten sambil melihat-lihat kamar kecilnya yang berwarna putih-pink. Benar-benar khas anak perempuan seperti yang selalu di impikannya. Bukan kamar kecil yang diisi beberapa anak seperti di pantinya._

_ "Tentu saja sayang, kamar yang cantik hanya untuk anak manis sepertimu."_

…

_ Sekitar 1 bulan kemudian, Tenten merasa benar-benar betah di rumah barunya. Dan siang tadi orang tuanya menawarinya bermain di drama mereka. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!_

_ "Kau sudah siap manis?" tanya ibu angkatnya, membuka pintu kamar Tenten._

_ "Aku siap," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum. Rambut panjangnya yang indah bergoyang lembut saat ia berbalik. Bando putih menghiasi rambut cokelatnya, malam ini ia akan berperan menjadi Alice. Tokoh perempuan dari cerita klasik 'Alice in Wonderland'. Sepanjang sore tadi Tenten sudah berlatih bersama ayahnya. Dan anak itu benar-benar menantikan malam ini._

…

_ Suara tepuk tangan menggema di kepala Tenten yang sedang berdiri di panggung bersama anak-anak lainnya. Pertunjukkan mereka baru saja selesai dengan sukses. Siulan dan tepukan tangan masih saja terdengar._

_ "Ah… anak yang menjadi Alice itu sangat manis ya…"_

_ "Hei, bukankah anak yang di tengah itu pemain baru? Benar-benar hebat, dia sangat manis."_

_ "Ya, dia juga berbakat. Ini pertunjukkan paling hebat yang pernah kulihat."_

_Tenten masih terus tersenyum sementara tirai ditutup. Ya, ia sangat menikmati perannya tadi. Namun, anak itu sedikit heran karena anak-anak lainnya yang menjadi lawan mainnya entah mengapa terlihat sedih. Terlebih lagi saat menatapnya._

"_Tenten, kau benar-benar hebat!" kata ayahnya._

"_Ya, bagaimana jika kau bermain lagi minggu depan?"_

_Dan seperti yang kau tahu, kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar buruk. Kata-kata 'manis' yang dilontarkan orang tua angkat Tenten setiap harinya terasa seperti ancaman. Setiap Tenten berbuat salah saat berperan, saat ia menjatuhkan sesuatu dan bahkan saat Tenten bermain di dekat mereka, orang tua angkatnya membantaknya dengan kata 'manis'._

_Pertunjukan yang awalnya diperankan oleh Tenten dalam satu minggu saja kini semakin bertambah. 2 hari dalam seminggu, 3, 4, dan sekarang ia harus bekerja setiap hari._

…

"Ah, Tenten, maafkan aku," kata Neji sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan Tenten.

Gadis itu segera kembali dari memori masa lalunya. "Y-ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu ingin melupakannya, tapi tidak bisa."

Ya, kejadian itulah yang membuat Tenten trauma sampai saat ini. Kata-kata 'manis' yang selalu jadi ancaman itu dimulai dari rambut panjangnya. Gadis itu tahu betul jika ia disebut manis karena rambutnya, dan setelah itu Tenten mulai mencari cara untuk menutupi dirinya yang 'manis' itu. Sampai ia melihat seseorang yang terlihat sangat berbeda saat rambutnya dicepol. Dan itulah alasan Tenten selalu mencepol rambutnya sampai sekarang. Ia tak akan pernah mau menjadi Tenten yang 'manis' lagi.

Mobil berhenti di depan rumah Tenten. Dan merekapun masuk dengan membawa map-map calon murid KHS.

"Terimakasih Neji," kata Tenten begitu semuanya selesai.

"Ya. Aku pulang dulu," kata Neji sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Tenten tersenyum sedih saat melambaikan tangannya pada Neji. Ya, ia akan merindukan pemuda itu. Tentu saja, liburan kenaikan kelas cukup panjang. Dan tidak ada banyak hal yang akan dilakukannya, Tenten tahu pasti ia akan kesepian…

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Pemberitahuan, untuk yang menunggu misteri di cerita ini, akan dimulai di chap. depan.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mystery of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Mystery belum terlalu terasa. ya, beru permulaan... Maaf!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tenten memandangi bulan yang bersinar terang dari jendela kamarnya. Entahlah, tapi memori lama itu jadi terus diingatnya, membuat Tenten tak bisa tidur. Bayangan-bayangan menakutkan dari masa kecilnya terus berhamburan keluar dari suatu tempat di otaknya. Seolah kunci yang menyimpan berkas-berkas itu hilang, sehingga kertas berhamburan.

Air mata bening tiba-tiba meluncur di pipi mulusnya. "Ibu… Aku ingin tahu kemana saja kau selama ini," bisik Tenten. "Aku selalu ingin melihatmu, aku selalu ingin merasakan hangatnya pelukmu dan kasih sayangmu… Tahukah kau? Aku pernah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk saat kau tak ada."

Tenten menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum getir, "Kau tak pernah datang dalam hidupku."

…

Keesokan harinya pada pukul 12 siang, Tenten telah bersiap-siap ke tempat kerjanya. Seragam pelayan telah ia masukkan ke dalam tas, dan gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Tenten sampai. Green Café –café sederhana itu ada di pinggir pusat utama Konoha. Selama 2 tahun ini Tenten bekerja disana saat liburan, walaupun pengunjungnya sedikit karena tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya, café itu sangat nyaman. Dengan cat putih dan hijau, juga tanaman rambat di pot gantung. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ah, kenapa café ini tutup?

"Tenten!"

"Ah, Hitomi-_san_, kenapa café-nya masih tutup?" tanya Tenten pada wanita muda yang ada di hadapannya, pemilik café ini.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku kehilangan no. teleponmu," kata Hitomi. "Green café sudah tutup, kita bangkrut," wanita itu menundukkan kepala sedih.

"Bangkrut?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Ya, kau tidak tahu insiden yang terjadi minggu lalu. Kau masih di asrama."

"Me-memangnya ada apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sebenarnya Tenten tidak tertarik dengan alasan café ini bangkrut, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, apa yang harus Tenten lakukan untuk mencari uang jika café ini bangkrut?

"Entahlah ini benar atau tidak. Tapi, orang yang datang ke sini mengatakan melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang yang menawarkan teh di meja kasir. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, karena saat itu hanya ada aku dan Kina."

Tenten masih terdiam, memikirkan nasibnya nanti jika café ini tutup, namun otaknya tetap mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hitomi barusan.

"Seorang wanita berambut panjang? Tapi, rambut Hitomi-_san_ dan Kina-_san_ kan pendek?" tanya Tenten.

"Itulah yang aku tak mengerti. Dari hari ke hari pengunjung kita semakin sedikit. Dan suatu hari, seorang wanita mengatakan mendengar bisikan aneh yang bertanya, 'Kau tahu dimana anakku?'. Sejak saat itu, tak ada seorangpun yang datang. Orang-orang mulai mengatakan café ini dihantui. Dan kita bangkrut. Maafkan aku Tenten, sepertinya kau harus mencari pekerjaan lain," jelas Hitomi.

Lagi-lagi Tenten terdiam beberapa saat. Ia memang mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Hitomi, tapi kali ini otaknya menolak memikirkann itu. "Y-ya, tidak apa-apa. Ah, semoga Hitomi-_san_ juga dapat merintis usaha lain."

Hitomi tersenyum, "Terimakasih atas kerja samanya selama ini. Dan lagi-lagi aku minta maaf."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," pamit Tenten.

"Ya, hati-hati."

Dengan linglung, Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Green Café. Seharusnya musim dingin adalah musim saat Green Café mendapat paling banyak pengunjung dari musim-musim sebelumnya. Tapi, sekarang…

Ah, entahlah, Tenten masih merasa ini hanya mimpi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencari uang? Rasanya hidup terasa semakin berat di pundak Tenten. Gadis itu masih ingat ia berjanji tidak akan bergantung pada Tsunade-_sama_ lagi. Dan lagi-lagi semuanya bertambah berat.

Tenten berjalan melawan arus orang-orang yang berjalan ke tempat pemberhentian bus. Tidak, ia tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Jika Tsunade-_sama_ datang ke rumahnya dan mendapati Tenten tidak bekerja, jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan?

Gadis itu berjalan tanpa arah dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya. Jalanan yang masih sedikit bersalju mengukir jejaknya saat Tenten terus berjalan. Mungkin sekitar 1 jam, kakinya membawa Tenten kesana kemari tanpa arah. Dan tanpa sadar, langkahnya membawa Tenten ke kawasan perumahan elit.

Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sebuah rumah putih besar, papan nama 'Hyuuga' dari perak terukir indah di sana.

'Hei, ini kan rumah Neji? Kenapa aku bisa sampai ke sini?' tanya Tenten dalam hati, merasa bingung. 'Ah, apa Neji ada di rumah? Bodoh… tidak mungkin aku datang dan menanyakan Neji, para penjaga akan menghentikanku bahkan sebelum aku masuk,' pikir Tenten.

"Tenten! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga Tenten.

"Ne-Neji? A-aku, aku…"

"Hei, kau kelihatan tidak baik. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Neji, berjalan di sisi Tenten.

…

Hinata menatap jendela dengan senyum sedih, menatap Neji dan Tenten yang berjalan menjauh.

"Neji _nii-san_, Tenten-_san_…" bisiknya.

…

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Neji, Tenten tidak bicara sepatah katapun sejak tadi.

Jika biasanya Tenten yang selalu mendesak Neji untuk bicara, sekarang tampaknya kejadian kebalikannya akan terjadi.

Neji mulai merasa bingung karena Tenten menghiraukannya sejak tadi, dan Neji bisa melihat tatapan gadis itu tidak ada pada saat ini, melainkan hanya tatapan menerawang.

Neji menarik tangan Tenten yang terus berjalan, dan mendudukkannya pada salah satu kursi taman. "Ten, dengarkan aku, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji.

"Ah… Itu, bukan apa-apa kok! Aku, aku baik-baik saja," kata Tenten sambil tertawa canggung.

"Kau tak kan pernah bisa berbohong padaku. Katakan yang sebenarnya," kata Neji, tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Tenten.

Tenten terdiam sebentar, dan balas menatap Neji. "Green Café sudah tutup."

"Tutup? Maksudmu bangkrut?" tanya Neji.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kau butuh uang?" tanya Neji, tidak sedikitpun menyinggung Tenten. Tapi benar-benar tulus ingin membantunya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih punya uang pemberian dari Tsunade-_sama _yang belum kugunakan," jawab Tenten. Memang sebenarnya itu uang darurat yang belum pernah digunakan Tenten, tapi sepertinya kali ini ia memang ada di keadaan darurat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Ya, kau lihat. Aku sudah tak apa-apa sekarang!" Kata Tenten sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hey! Lihat, bukankah ini pohon yang dulu kita tanam?" Neji berjalan pada sebuah pohon yang lebih kecil dari pohon lainnya.

Tenten hanya terdiam dan mengikuti Neji. "Kita tak tahu Neji. Mungkin nama kita yang dulu kita ukir sudah hilang," kata Tenten.

"Ini memang pohon itu, lihat ini." Neji menyingkirkan salju yang menutupi dan menunjuk dua buah nama di pohon itu. Ya, benar, nama mereka terukir disana, Neji dan Tenten. Tapi, tentu saja tidak ada tanda love, mereka masih di usia 7 tahun saat menanamnya.

"Ya, i-ini benar-benar pohon kita," kata Tenten sambil meraba nama mereka.

"Kau ingat? Dulu kita mengukirnya saat pohon ini masih kecil. Sekarang, nama kita telah sejajar dengan mata kita seiring tumbuhnya pohon ini," kata Neji.

"Ya. Aku ingat semuanya… tanganmu hampir terluka saat kau mengukir namaku," kata Tenten tersenyum.

Neji ikut tersenyum melihat Tenten sudah kembali menjadi dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak," jawab Neji, dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

Jantung Tenten berdetak cepat saat Neji memeluknya. "Neji…"

"Aku masih merindukan semuanya. Aku senang masih bisa berdiri di sampingmu," bisik Neji.

"A-aku juga," kata Tenten gugup, memegang tangan Neji yang melingkar di pundaknya. Gadis itu menutup mata, merasakan kehangatan Neji mengalir ke tubuhnya.

…

Tenten membuka pintu rumahnya. Mendapati Tsunade ditemani segelas sake dengan tangannya yang sedang membolak-balik dokumen calon murid. "Kau telat," kata Tsunade.

"Ma-maaf, aku jalan-jalan dulu sebentar tadi," kata Tenten, ia memang tidak berbohong sepenuhnya. Bahkan gadis itu hampir lupa kalau ia baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan. Neji membuatnya lupa akan semua itu, sepanjang sore tadi Neji dan Tenten mengelilingi tempat masa kecil mereka. Dan itu membuat Tenten lebih baik…

"Aku akan ganti baju sebentar dan membantumu," kata Tenten menuju kamarnya.

Gadis itu mengganti bajunya dengan baju rumah. Lalu menatap dirinya di cermin dan bertekad dalam hati.

'Aku harus segera menemukan pekerjaan, aku tak akan membiarkan Tsunade-_sama _tahu jika saat ini aku tak bekerja. Terlebih lagi, aku tak mau selalu menyusahkannya.'

Tenten membuka dua cepolannya sampai rambut cokelat panjangnya tergerai seluruhnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya dan sekilas melihat bayangan masa kecilnya. Gadis itu segera meninggalkan cermin dan menghampiri Tsunade.

"Apa yang harus kubantu?" tanya Tenten.

"Hanya mengetik nama murid-murid yang kubacakan ke laptopku."

"Baiklah."

…

Sekitar pukul 10 malam, masih banyak data murid yang belum tersentuh. Ya, perlu banyak pertimbangan untuk memilih calon murid. Bahkan, Tsunade tidak hanya memasukkan mereka dari nilai akademis, tapi kelebihan-kelebihan lain yang mereka punya.

"Ah, adik Hinata, siapa namanya? Dia kelas berapa sekarang?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hanabi, dia masih kelas 2 SMP," jawab Tenten.

"Kukira dia hanya beda 1 tahun dengan Hinata. Hanabi cukup dewasa."

"Ya, berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang pemalu, Hanabi cukup terbuka," kata Tenten.

"Hei, sekarang kau mengenal keluarga Hyuuga lebih jauh dariku. Neji memberitahumu semuanya, ya?" tanya Tsunade dengan senyum jahil.

"Aaa, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tenten dengan semburat pink.

"Tidak, aku tahu kalian sudah saling kenal lama sekali," jawab Tsunade sambil tetap tersenyum.

Tenten merasakan wajahnya memanas, "Ah, aku mengantuk. Aku akan membuat kopi sebentar," kata Tenten begitu menemukan alasan, meninggalkan Tsunade menuju dapur.

Tidak lama kemudian, Tenten kembali dengan dua cangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Silahkan kopinya Tsunade-_sama_," kata Tenten, rambutnya bergoyang jatuh saat ia menaruh cangkir di depan Tsunade.

_"Silahkan tehnya Tsunade-san."_

"Tunggu, aku mengenalmu," kata Tsunade sambil mengamati Tenten.

Tenten mengernyit heran, "Tentu saja kau mengenalku."

Tsunade terdiam sebentar, "Sepertinya dia mempunyai hubungan darah denganmu. Ternyata selama ini aku mengenal ibumu."

"A-apa? I-ibuku?"

Misteri apa lagi yang didapat Tenten?

* * *

To Be Continue


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mystery of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

Meskipun di komik Naruto Chap. 614, Neji Hyuuga sudah meninggal. Tapi, Mizu mohon... jangan berhenti membuat fic tentang Neji. Ah... sedih banget, baru tahu infonya hari ini, padahal saya baru sembuh sakit. Dan hadiahnya adalah kepulangan Neji. Dan... Arigatou juga untuk author-san yang sudah membuat fic Tribute to Neji.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"… Ternyata selama ini aku mengenal ibumu."

"K-kau mengenal ibuku?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya, wanita itu memiliki kedai teh hijau dulu. Aku sering datang untuk menenangkan pikiranku," jawab Tsunade.

"Siapa? Siapa ibuku?" tanya Tenten dengan nada mendesak.

"Aku tak pernah tahu namanya… maaf, aku selalu lupa saat akan menanyakannya. Dia… memiliki mata cokelat sepertimu, dan rambut panjangnya selalu tergerai. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, kau benar-benar seperti replika dirinya." Tsunade memejamkan mata untuk mengingat semuanya.

"Lalu, dimana ibuku sekarang?" tanya Tenten. Gadis itu memang tak pernah berhenti berharap. Ya, ia tidak pernah berhenti berharap untuk menemukan seseorang yang mempunyai hubungan darah dengannya, terutama wanita yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

"Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya…"

…

"_Seperti biasa," pesan Tsunade sembari mendudukkan diri di bangku kecil kedai itu._

"_Ya, tunggu sebentar," jawab seorang wanita berambut panjang. "Omong-omong, ada apa denganmu Tsunade-san? Kau terlihat depresi," tanya wanita itu sambil menuangkan teh hijau panas pada gelas bambu._

"_Yah… salah satu muridku kabur dari sekolah," jawab Tsunade, tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, meskipun Tsunade menjelaskannya, wanita itu tak kan mengerti. Karena yang sebenarnya, murid yang kabur itu adalah pengikut Orochimaru yang belum sempat dihapus ingatannya._

"_Ah, itu hanya sebuah masalah kecil. Aku akan membantumu. Silahkan tehnya, Tsunade-san," kata wanita itu sambil menaruh teh hijau yang masih mengepul di depan Tsunade._

_Tsunade mengernyit heran dengan kata 'Aku akan membantumu' yang dilontarkan wanita itu. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja? Ah, ya, mungkin, ia hanya salah dengar. Belakangan ini ia memang sering berkhayal._

"_Ah, bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau ingin menebus anakmu yang ada di panti itu?" tanya Tsunade._

_Wanita itu tersenyum sedih, "Uang dari penjualan teh hijau ini tidak cukup untuk menebusnya. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain dan menutup kedai ini."_

…

"Sejak saat itu, aku tak tahu dimana ibumu…" kata Tsunade mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kau yakin dia ibuku? Kau bilang aku benar-benar seperti replika dirinya?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Aku yakin, wanita itu adalah ibumu. Dan anak yang akan ditebusnya adalah kau," kata Tsunade.

"Lalu… kenapa dia tak pernah datang? Kenapa… malah orang tua kejam itu yang datang padaku?" tanya Tenten dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Rasa senang dan sedih terselip di ekspresi wajahnya.

Ya, gadis itu telah menemukan awal kisahnya! Tepatnya, pertanyaan-pertannyaan yang selalu dipertanyakannya sejak lama sekali, mungkin akan terbongkar sekarang. Apakah itu akan terasa manis atau pahit, Tenten sudah siap menerimanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Ah, tunggu, aku mengerti sekarang," kata Tsunade.

"…_. Aku akan membantumu …."_

"Ya, dia benar-benar membantuku."

"Membantu bagaimana? Bukankah itu terakhir kalinya kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Tenten.

"Dialah yang mengirimmu, untuk membantuku tentang Kabuto," jawab Tsunade.

Tenten terdiam, "Oh, ayolah, aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang kau ceritakan."

"Kau harus menemukan takdirmu sendiri Tenten…." kata wanita itu lembut. "Sekarang, ayo kita mulai lagi," kata Tsunade sambil kembali bergulat dengan data-data murid.

"Apa? Tak ada yang kau tahu lagi tentang wanita itu?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ta-tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku tahu sesuatu tentang ibuku. Tolonglah bantu aku untuk mencari tahu sesuatu," pinta Tenten.

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Maaf aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai sini, aku tak tahu apa-apa lagi. Dan lagipula, semuanya adalah tentangmu, kau harus memecahkan misteri kehidupanmu sendiri."

…

Pagi itu Tenten terbangun dari mimpinya. Tangannya yang ramping menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu mengucek matanya yang terasa perih. Gadis itu menatap sekeliling kamarnya sebelum membuka selimut yang menemaninya malam tadi.

"Ugh…" Tenten mendudukkan dirinya dan meraba lehernya yang berkeringat. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berdenyut.

Jam di samping tempat tidur Tenten menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Ya, cukup singkat karena ia baru tidur jam 2 dini hari tadi. Dengan terhuyung, Tenten bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Tsunade-_sama_!" pangil Tenten.

Tak ada jawaban. Wanita itu sudah pergi, meninggalkan data-data yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu Tenten. Gadis itu berjalan ke jendela dan membuka gorden, menatap suasana pagi yang cukup ramai. Banyak remaja seumurannya yang berjalan bersama teman-teman mereka, berbincang sambil tertawa. Ah, ya, benar-benar pagi yang ramai.

Tenten menyentuh kepalanya saat merasakan sakit yang kembali berdenyut lebih keras. Tiba-tiba suara-suara tadi menghilang dari pendengaran Tenten, semuanya menjadi sunyi…

_"Ya, wanita itu memiliki kedai teh hijau dulu …"_

"_Dia… memiliki mata cokelat sepertimu, dan rambut panjangnya selalu tergerai. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, kau benar-benar seperti replika dirinya."_

Suara Tsunade terngiang di benaknya.

_"Entahlah ini benar atau tidak. Tapi, orang yang datang ke sini mengatakan melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang yang menawarkan teh di meja kasir. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, karena saat itu hanya ada aku dan Kina."_

Ditambah suara Hitomi, perkataan mereka berputar di kepala Tenten.

_dan rambut panjangnya selalu tergerai._

_ wanita berambut panjang_

_ wanita itu memiliki kedai teh hijau dulu …_

_ yang menawarkan teh di meja kasir_

"Ah," Tenten membuka matanya, dua hal itu berkaitan.

Tenten menyadari 2 potongan puzzle baru saja terhubung, tapi gambar itu masih membutuhkan banyak potongan lainnya. Ya,Tenten membutuhkan informasi lain!

Gadis itu mendesah pelan saat menyadari sesuatu, 'Oh, Kami-sama, mengapa kau selalu membuat kehidupanku diselubungi misteri?'

Namun, Tenten kemudian tersenyum. Ia siap akan misteri yang dihadapinya kali ini. Sudah lama Tenten menanti untuk menemukan bagian dari kehidupannya sendiri yang tidak diketahuinya. Tentang siapa orang tuanya, mengapa ia bisa sampai ke panti, dan banyak hal lainnya.

…

2 jam kemudian, selesai mandi dan membereskan berkas-berkas milik Tsunade, Tenten membuka pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu melilitkan syal cokelat muda ke lehernya dan mulai menyusuri jalan. Ya, pagi ini cukup dingin. Hujan salju kecil sepertinya turun tadi malam.

Begitu sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus, gadis itu menaikinya dan memilih duduk di kursi kosong dekat jendela. Tenten memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Neji. Masalah mencari pekerjaan bisa ditunda, karena misteri ini tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi.

…

Dengan ragu-ragu, Tenten melirik kediaman Hyuuga yang besar. Ah… jika dia sungguh-sungguh ingin meminta bantuan Neji, maka Tenten harus melewati penjaga itu.

"Permisi!" kata Tenten memberanikan diri.

Seorang panjaga membuka gerbang dan mengernyit menatap Tenten. "Mungkin kau salah alamat."

"Ti-tidak, aku temannya Neji dan ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Tenten menatap mata pria itu.

Penjaga itu terkekeh pelan, "Tak sembarangan orang boleh masuk ke rumah ini nak!"

"Ta-tapi, Neji mengenalku kok!" kata Tenten, mulai gusar karena pria ini sepertinya meremehkannya.

"Ya, apakah Neji-_sama _mengenalmu atau tidak itu tak merubah apapun. Kau tetap bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini," kata pria itu lagi.

Tenten menatap pria itu dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, bisakah kau panggilkan Neji sebentar. Aku akan menunggu disini," kata gadis itu.

"Ah, Tenten-_san, _mencari Neji _nii-san_ ya?" kata Hinata datang dari dalam rumah besar itu.

"Hinata-_sama_, anak ini hanya penganggu," kata pria itu.

Hinata menghiraukan penjaga itu dan menatap Tenten, "Silahkan masuk," katanya.

Tenten memberi tatapan 'Mau apa kau?' pada penjaga itu dan tersenyum.

"Ayo," kata Hinata sambil menarik tangannya. "Duduk dulu, aku akan memanggil Neji _nii-san_."

"Ya, terimakasih." Tenten mendudukkan diri di sofa besar ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga.

Sementara menunggu, gadis itu menatap berkeliling dengan kagum. Semua yang ada di sini terkesan mewah dan indah.

'Hm… betapa beruntungnya orang-orang yang lahir di sebuah keluarga ternama. Tidak sepertiku, yang bahkan tidak mengetahui margaku sendiri,' pikir Tenten dalam hati.

"Ten, maaf menunggu," kata Neji sambil menuruni tangga. Pemuda itu segera duduk di samping Tenten. "Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap Tenten.

Tenten merasakan pipinya memanas saat mengingat Neji memeluknya di taman kemarin sore. Entahlah, ia menjadi sangat gugup sekarang.

"I-itu, a-aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," kata Tenten.

Neji mengangkat alisnya sedikit, menandakan kalau ia ingin mendengar cerita Tenten.

Sebelum kembali membuka mulut, Tenten menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan ragu. Ia tak mau ada seorangpun yang mendengar ceritanya. Ya, tentu saja terkecuali Neji.

"Tenang saja, tak ada siapa-siapa. Kau lihat? Hanya ada aku," kata Neji.

"A-aku… akhirnya, aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang… ibuku."

Lalu Tenten menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Termasuk dengan teka-teki yang lagi-lagi harus dihadapinya.

"Jadi, kau mau membantuku?" tanya Tenten di akhir ceritanya.

"Ya. Apapun untukmu," kata Neji yang tanpa sadar membuat pipi Tenten bersemu merah.

…

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki, mereka berdua sampai di depan Green Café. Tenten menatap sedih pada sebuah pernyataan kalau café itu dijual.

"Jadi, dimana Hitomi-_san_ itu?" tanya Neji pada Tenten.

Tenten menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Ya, tebakanmu tepat. Tenten tak tahu dimana rumah Hitomi, selama ini mereka hanya bertemu di Green Café. Kemarin Hitomi langsung menghampirinya entah dari mana.

"Kita bisa menanyakannya kok," kata Neji yang membaca gelagat gadis itu.

'Kami-sama, kau tak pernah membuat semua ini mudah…' pikir Tenten.

Ya, pencarian baru saja dimulai, pencarian akan misteri kehidupannya…. Dau kau tentu tahu itu tak akan mudah. Namun sesulit apapun, itu tak mustahil, tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.

* * *

**To Be Continue**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mystery of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

Ah, liburan sudah akan berakhir, harus kembali lagi dengan setumpuk buku pelajaran yang membosankan, huuu...

Maaf juga ficnya telat! Mizu abis liburan sih, hehe...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tenten mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari Green Café. Ya, sekarang mereka akan menanyakan dimana tepatnya rumah Hitomi.

Tok tok tok…. Tenten terus mengetuk pintu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kalau sang pemilik ada di dalam rumah.

"Kurasa tak ada orang," kata Tenten beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu," kata Neji.

Dan benar saja, suara kunci terdengar disertai putaran kenop pintu. Lalu muncullah seorang wanita tua, ia mengintip sebentar sebelum membuka pintu dengan lebar.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya wanita itu dengan mata menyelidik.

"Kami ingin menanyakan dimana rumah Hitomi-_san_. Anda mengenalnya kan? Wanita pemilik Green Café, ya… yang baru saja tutup itu," kata Tenten.

Wanita tua itu bergidik saat Tenten menyebut nama Green Café, "Untuk apa kalian mencarinya? Café itu dihantui, jangan coba-coba mendekatinya."

"Aku salah satu pelayan di sana dulu, dan ingin menemui Hitomi-_san._"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya," kata wanita itu dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Tenten menatap Neji. "Kenapa wanita tua itu begitu takut? Itu belum tentu benar kan…." kata Tenten.

Neji mengangguk menyetujuinya, "Kita coba ke rumah lain."

Kali ini mereka mencoba ke salah satu rumah yang agak jauh dari rumah wanita tadi. Tenten kembali mengetuk pintu. Gadis itu mendesah lega karena kali ini pintu langsung dibuka.

"Neji, Tenten," sapa pemilik rumah itu.

"I-Iruka-_sensei_," kata Tenten kaget. Ia tidak tahu salah satu guru di KHS mempunyai rumah di daerah sini.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Iruka, menatap mereka dengan heran. "Ah, ayo masuk dulu kalian berdua," kata Iruka.

"Tidak usah," tolak Neji. "Maaf mengganggu _sensei_, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami tanyakan."

"Ya, apa itu?" tanya Iruka lagi.

"Apa _sensei _tahu dimana rumah Hitomi-_san_?" tanya Tenten.

"Wanita pemilik Green Café itu ya, kalau tidak salah dia tinggal di… biar kutuliskan saja ya," kata Iruka, masuk ke rumahnya untuk mencatatkan alamat.

"Memangnya ada apa kalian mencari Hitomi? Kalian ingin memecahkan misteri café itu, eh?" tanya Iruka sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas.

"Bukan begitu," sanggah Tenten. "Aku dulu pelayan disana, tapi aku tak pernah melihat _sensei _di daerah sini," kata Tenten. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam hati, 'Sebenarnya kami memang akan memecahkan misteri itu _sensei_…'

"Oh, begitu, aku baru pindah kesini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi, kau tak pernah melihatku. Dan… aku tak percaya cerita hantu di café itu membuat daerah ini sepi sekali. Ya, cukup banyak orang tua di daerah sini, sepertinya mereka masih mempercayai hal seperti itu," kata Iruka.

"Hm… bahkan sampai membuat café itu bangkrut," timpal Neji.

"Ya, padahal Green Café sudah bertahan selama 4 tahun ini, sayang sekali semuanya harus berakhir. Terimakasih Iruka-_sensei_, kami pamit dulu," kata Tenten.

…

"Benar yang ini kan?" tanya Tenten, mengecek kembali alamat yang ditulis Iruka, lalu menyocokkannya dengan alamat di gerbang rumah itu.

Neji membuka gerbang yang tidak dikunci sementara Tenten mengikuti di belakangnya. Gadis itu terdiam gugup sebelum mengetuk pintu putih rumah itu.

"Hitomi-_san_, ini aku, Tenten," kata gadis itu.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. "Tenten… aku pikir kau orang daerah sini yang akan mencercaku tentang cerita hantu di café," kata wanita itu lega, menatap Tenten, lalu Neji.

"Ah, dia temanku, Neji Hyuuga," kata Tenten.

"Ya, baiklah. Silahkan masuk."

Hitomi membawa mereka pada sebuah ruang tamu bergaya klasik. Ruang tamu yang nyaman, suasananya hampir menyerupai Green Café.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," kata Tenten memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?" tanya Hitomi.

"Aku ingin mendengar lebih jelas lagi tentang wanita 'hantu' di café itu," kata Tenten.

"Oh, baiklah…"

…

_ Minggu malam yang indah, sangat cocok untuk pergi ke luar dan sedikit bersantai. Tempat duduk di Green Café yang biasanya hanya terisi beberapa pengunjung, kini hampir penuh. Ada mahasiswa yang menyesap kopinya sembari mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop, ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan, dan ada juga anak-anak perempuan yang sedang tertawa dengan riangnya sambil menikmati suasana di Green Café ini._

_ "Ah… andai saja setiap hari Green Café seperti ini," kata seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu, Kina._

_ "Ya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Hitomi._

_ "Benar," balas Kina, kembali ke belakang untuk menyiapkan pesanan baru._

_ Seorang wanita yang tampak kedinginan di malam itu, berjalan tergesa-gesa sampai ia melihat cahaya hangat Green Café. Wanita itu memasukinya dan melangkahkan kaki ke meja kasir._

_ "Cappucino satu," pesannya._

_ "Ya, silahkan tunggu, kami akan mengantarkannya beberapa menit lagi," kata Hitomi, yang segera meneriakkan pesanan pada Kina._

_ Hitomi kembali berbalik untuk melayani pengunjung baru yang ada di belakang di wanita tadi. Dan lalu, keanehan terjadi. Wanita tadi masih bergeming, matanya seolah melihat sesuatu yang tak terlihat oleh Hitomi._

_ "Tidakkah kau dengar? Aku sudah memesan cappuccino, aku tidak ingin teh," kata wanita itu._

_ Hitomi mengernyit heran, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"_

_ Wanita itu tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya yang terbuka menggunakan punggung tangannya, "D-dia menghilang, menghilang! Kyaaaa!"_

_ Sontak suasana di café langsung terarah pada wanita itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?_

_ "Kina, aku serahkan dulu sebentar," kata Hitomi, yang segera menghampiri wanita itu dan membawanya duduk di salah satu kursi, "Tenanglah, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hitomi lagi._

_ "K-kau tidak melihatnya?" tanya wanita itu pada Hitomi._

_ "Melihat? Melihat apa?"_

_ "Se-seorang wanita, berambut panjang, di-dia menawarkan teh di sebelahmu. Ta-tapi, tiba-tiba dia menghilang," kata wanita itu._

_ Beberapa pengunjung yang penasaran tampak menguping._

_ "Mungkin kau salah lihat, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana," kata Hitomi._

_ "Ti-tidak, aku sungguh melihatnya!" teriak wanita itu._

_ "Mungkin kau hanya sedang banyak pikiran, aku akan mengambilkan pesananmu sekarang," kata Hitomi bangkit dari duduknya._

_ "Tidak, tidak usah, aku akan pergi," kata wanita itu, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan. "Café ini dihantui!" teriaknya lagi dan menghambur keluar._

…

"Awalnya, tak ada yang percaya pada wanita itu," kata Hitomi. "Tapi… keesokannya, kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi, ada satu orang pengunjung yang mengatakan jika dia melihat wanita berambut panjang di meja kasir. Kejadian itu terulang 5 hari berturut-turut, café mulai sepi. Dan pada tanggal 7 lalu, seperti yang kuceritakan. Ada seorang wanita yang mendengar sebuah pertanyaan, 'Kau tahu dimana anakku?' Setelah itu, tak ada satupun pengunjung," jelas Hitomi.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Padahal, sejak 4 tahun lalu café itu berdiri, tak pernah ada kejadian aneh," lanjutnya.

Tenten terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencari kaitan semua ini dengan ibunya.

"Apa kami boleh meminjam café itu hari ini?" tanya Neji memecah keheningan.

"Meminjam? Untuk apa?" tanya Hitomi.

"Kami ingin menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengan café milikmu," jawab pemuda itu. Wajah tenang Neji entah mengapa membuat Hitomi mengangguk.

Namun tiba-tiba wanita itu menggeleng, "Ah, maksudku, tidak. Kalian tak boleh kesana, mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

"Hitomi-_san_, tolonglah! Kau percaya padaku bukan? Lagipula, selama kita bekerja, tak pernah terjadi sesuatu," kata Tenten.

"Ah… tapi, kalian harus berjanji padaku. Jika terjadi sesuatu, segera keluar dan jangan buat keributan. Aku tak ingin membuat suasana ini menjadi lebih parah lagi."

"Kami berjanji," kata Neji dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Peganglah janji kalian. Aku akan mengambil kuncinya sekarang," kata Hitomi sambil berlalu.

Setelah dirasanya Hitomi sudah diluar jarak dengarnya, Tenten berseru senang. "Kita berhasil Neji!"

"Ya. Tapi, bersiaplah, kau lebih dekat dengan apa yang kau cari sekarang," kata Neji, tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah Tenten kembali dipenuhi keceriaan.

Langkah kaki kembali membawa mereka ke Green Café, tempat itu tampak malang sekarang. Di sore hari ini, tak ada cahaya terpancar dari dalam seperti biasanya, seakan-akan menambah kesan beku di antara salju-salju yang masih terhampar. Kursi-kursi mematung di luar tanpa ada yang mendudukinya, dan bahkan tak ada satu orangpun yang melewatinya selain mereka berdua.

Tenten mengeluarkan kunci dari tangannya dan berjongkok, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci yang ada di bawah. Neji menggeser pintu kaca itu setelah Tenten kembali berdiri.

Gelap…

"Saklar lampu ada di sebelah sini kok," kata Tenten sambil meraih tembok di sebelah pintu.

Cahaya perlahan menyinari setiap sudut café itu, Neji dan Tenten melihat berkeliling, tak ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Um… lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini Neji?" tanya Tenten setelah pintu tertutup.

"Menunggu," jawab Neji sambil mendudukkan diri di salah kursi.

"Menunggu sesuatu yang aneh terjadi?" tanya Tenten, duduk di depan kursi Neji.

"Ya," balas Neji.

* * *

**To Be Continue**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mystery of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Untuk fic ini, Mizu nggak bisa pastiin sampai berapa chapter. Tapi, kayaknya masih cukup panjang deh... Well, terimakasih bagi yang sudah menunggu fic ini dengan sabar, maaf kalau update-nya telat.

And, happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Dengan cepat, matahari menukik ke arah barat, seolah telah lelah menghadapi dunia ini. Sang rembulan kini telah muncul dengan sinar terangnya, tapi entah mengapa, sinarnya kali ini terasa memilukan. Tenten menatap keluar jendela dan mendapati jalanan yang sepi. Ini… terasa semakin menyesakkan.

"Neji, kau mengerti kan jika aku sangat ingin tahu siapa ibuku?" tanya Tenten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Neji.

"Tapi, aku rasa, bahkan ibuku tidak ingin aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya," kata Tenten dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Neji, tak biasanya Tenten berpikir pesimis atas sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

Hening…

Gadis bercepol dua itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama… hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu dan sampai disini. Tapi, tak ada yang terjadi kan?" tanya Tenten, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Neji.

"Jangan bilang kau putus asa –"

"Tapi aku memang merasakannya! Aku… benar-benar bodoh, dan tiba-tiba menyangkutkan hantu penasaran café ini dengan ibuku! Seharusnya aku tak pernah menyelidiki ini dan melibatkanmu. Seharusnya sekarang aku ada di rumah dan membantu Tsunade-_sama_," kata Tenten memotong perkataan Neji.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tenten yang kukenal tak pernah menyerah seperti kau sekarang. Kau tak bodoh karena telah menyelidiki semuanya, tapi kau bodoh jika menyerah saat kau sudah melangkah sejauh ini," kata Neji.

Tenten tetap diam dan masih menundukkan kepalanya, Neji melangkah mendekat ke arah gadis itu, "Percayalah… kau sudah semakin dekat, kau tidak boleh menyerah menyerah sekarang," katanya sambil memegang pundak Tenten.

"Aku… aku tak tahu lagi, tapi maaf aku melibatkanmu, seharusnya ini hanya jadi masalahku," kata Tenten, keputus asaan masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Itu tak masalah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur, aku tahu kau lelah. Aku akan tetap terjaga."

…

_Dengan bingung, Tenten terus berjalan, ia tak tahu sekarang ia ada dimana, namun kaki gadis itu entah membawanya kemana tanpa arah. Tenten melihat sekitarnya dan menyadari sesuatu, ini lorong… rumah sakit? Tapi, suasana ini terasa asing, seperti jauh lebih tua dan kusam, tidak seperti saat Sakura terbaring di rumah sakit akibat surat kosong itu._

_ Derap langkah kaki dari seseorang yang berlari membuat Tenten menoleh. Seorang pria dengan jas putih yang dipakainya –dokter berlari ke arahnya, ke arahnya? Hey…_

_ "Kyaa!" Tenten berteriak kencang saat pria itu menubruknya. Sementara dokter itu terus berlari tanpa memedulikannya, Tenten menelan ludahnya, merasa tercekat. Ia… tidak jatuh sama sekali,dokter itu tidak menubruknya, tapi menembus dirinya…_

_ "A-apa?" Tenten melihat dengan ngeri pada tangannya yang lagi-lagi berubah menjadi seperti hantu. Oh, tidak, apa Kabuto masih hidup dan menculiknya kembali ke dunia ilusi?_

_ "Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis itu._

_ "Neji? Neji? Kau dengar aku? Aku kembali lagi ke dunia ilusi…" kata Tenten._

_ Tak ada jawaban…._

_ "Neji, ayolah, jangan bercanda!"_

_ Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban…._

_ "Neji! Neji! Jawab aku!" Tenten semakin panik._

_ Jangan-jangan pikirannya sudah tak tersambung dengan Neji? Bodoh… lagipula, saat itu Jiraiya yang menghubungkan pikiran mereka. Dan sekarang, tentu saja Jiraiya sudah pergi. Tidak… semuanya telah tamat, Tenten tak bisa meloloskan diri kali ini. Tak ada yang bisa membantunya, ia benar-benar sendirian sekarang, di dunia yang tidak dikenalnya._

_ Di saat pikirannya sedang kacau, Tenten mendengar tangisan seorang bayi. Dan mau tak mau tangisan itu membuat Tenten berpikir. Kenapa dunia ilusi yang gelap dan tanpa cahaya, kini menjadi lorong rumah sakit? Dan bahkan ada suara bayi disini._

_ Atau mungkin ini hanya jebakan?_

_ Tangisan bayi itu semakin keras. Tapi, meskipun Tenten sama sekali tak ingin mendekatinya, kaki gadis itu tetap melangkah. Tangisan itu semakin keras dan keras saat ia mendekat, dan sebuah pintu di ujung lorong menandakan disitulah asal tangisan itu berasal._

_ Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di dalam sana?_

_ "Maaf, tolong maafkan saya karena datang telat!"_

_ "Sudahlah dokter, tak apa-apa, yang penting anak saya selamat."_

_ Tenten mengerutkan kening mendengar suara-suara dari dalam, heran. Kenapa bisa ada percakapan seperti ini di dunia ilusi? Apa Kabuto ingin bermain-main dengannya?_

_ "Kalau begitu, kami permisi."_

_ Tenten merapatkan diri saat pintu terbuka, ia bisa melihat dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan setelah mereka menghilang di ujung lorong, gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu, mengintip melalui kaca kecil._

_ Seorang ibu terlihat memeluk anaknya, dari pakaian rumah sakitnya, Tenten tahu jika wanita itu baru saja melahirkan._

_ "Selamat datang, Tenten-chan, ayah pasti sangat senang jika melihatmu, dia akan pulang sebentar lagi."_

_ Mata gadis itu seketika membulat. Apa katanya? Tenten-chan? Tenten-chan? Ini… ini tak mungkin. Jika bayi itu adalah Tenten maka…_

_ Kring… Kring… Dering telepon berbunyi dari samping tempat tidur di dalam ruangan._

_ Wanita itu adalah ibunya. Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya, sebenarnya ia ada dimana sekarang? Apa Kabuto menjebaknya dengan bayangan masa lalu?_

_ Namun, saat Tenten mengintip kembali ke dalam, wanita itu sedang berbalik dengan posisi masih terbaring di tempat tidur._

_ "Ya? Benar, saya istrinya."_

_ …_

_ "Ke-kecelakaan?"_

_ …_

_ "Tak mungkin."_

_ Sekarang Tenten dapat melihat wanita itu memutus telepon._

_ "Tenten-chan…" bisik wanita itu._

_ Tiba-tiba Tenten merasakan lantai yang ada di bawahnya bergetar, semakin bergetar dengan keras sekarang. Gadis itu semakin ketakutan, lantai di sekitarnya mulai pecah dan berjatuhan, kegelapan kelam terlihat saat lantai terjatuh ke bawah. Ini… inilah akhir hidupnya, kepalsuan memudar dan sekarang ia akan kembali ke dunia ilusi yang delap. Tenten menjerit sekuat tenaga saat lantai yang dipijaknya tertarik ke bawah._

…

_ Derap langkah kaki seseorang melintas menuju ke sebuah bangunan tak terawat, sebuah papan nama di depannya menunjukkan jika bangunan itu adalah panti asuhan. _

_Tenten membuka matanya dan menyadari ia belum berakhir. Perlahan, gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya yang semula meringkuk di tanah. Tanah? Kemana lagi dunia ilusi yang tanpa cahaya itu? Tempat apa lagi ini?_

_Tenten segera berbalik, matanya seketika melihat wanita itu dari belakang… berambut cokelat panjang dan tergerai, menggendong sesuatu, yang Tenten tahu pasti jika wanita itu membawa dirinya, ke… panti asuhan._

"_Maafkan ibu Tenten, tapi aku berjanji akan kembali. Maafkan ibu karena tak bisa bersamamu beberapa tahun ke depan… Aku, menyayangimu." Tenten bisa mendengar kesedihan mendalam di suaranya._

"_Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku… menyayangimu… Tenten-chan." Wanita berambut panjang itu memeluk bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya, dan terdiam untuk merasakan kehangatan bayi itu._

_Wanita itu kembali menatap ke depan dan menarik nafasnya. Di saat yang bersamaan ketika ia menyeka air matanya, butir-butir air mata Tenten meluncur saat melihat kejadian itu. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya._

"_Ibu…"_

_Jika ini memang jebakan yang dibuat Kabuto, ia menyerah, Tenten tak bisa melawannya, ia tak bisa melawan masa lalunya._

"_Tolong! Hentikan! Aku tak tahan lagi! Jika kau memang ingin aku di dunia ilusi selamanya, bawalah aku! Tapi hentikan perjalanan ini!" teriak Tenten, air mata mengaburkan pandangannya sementara tubuhnya yang lemas terjatuh kembali ke tanah._

"_Hentikan..." bisik gadis itu. _

* * *

Pair NejiTen semakin sepi, ; _ ;

Kapan fic NejiTen berbahasa Indonesia bisa menyamai fic NejiTen di Languenge English? (berkhayal)

Ok, terus tunggu update-nya fic ini ya! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mystery of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Gomenasai! Gomenasai karena keterlambatan update! Minggu kemaren baru beres TO sih. Gomen reader...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ten! Tenten!"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, ada di mana lagi ia sekarang? Sosok buram yang dilihatnya lama-lama semakin menjadi jelas. Hingga iris cokelat gadis itu menangkap iris lavender yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Lho? Neji? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Tenten, memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

"Apa maksudmu? Dari tadi aku memang sudah ada disini bersamamu," kata Neji. "Ketika kau tidur beberapa saat yang lalu, kau berteriak, lalu menangis. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ja-jadi, itu mimpi…" kata Tenten, air mata kembali meluncur di pipinya. Tenggorokannya terasa panas dan tercekat, pasti karena ia menangis saat tidur tadi.

Sementara Tenten masih melamunkan mimpinya, Neji membawa air putih dari meja kasir, untung sekali, semua benda belum dipindahkan, perabotan café ini masih lengkap.

"Minumlah dulu dan tenangkan dirimu," kata Neji sambil menaruh gelas di meja mereka.

"Terimakasih." Tenten mengambil gelas itu dan segera menenggak isinya.

Neji memperhatikan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Bulu matanya basah karena air mata, dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. Sebenarnya? Apa sih yang diimpikan Tenten?

"Ne-Neji..." Tenten terisak dengan senyum di wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

"Ya?" tanya Neji.

"Itu... itu bukan mimpi biasa Neji, aku telah mengalami perjalanan waktu, kau tak akan percaya!"

"Perjalanan waktu?" ulang Neji.

Tenten mengangguk sambil menyeka air mata yang masih menempel di pipinya. "Aku melihat… diriku sendiri saat masih bayi, aku melihat… ibuku, meskipun tak terlalu jelas. Aku melihat… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai aku datang ke panti. Tapi, aku masih tak tahu apa terjadi padanya. Ia menginginkan ini, ia ingin aku tahu siapa dirinya!"

Neji tersenyum, "Baguslah kau sudah menyadarinya."

"Jam berapa sekarang? Apa masih memungkinkan jika kita pulang? Kita sudah memiliki informasi itu," kata Tenten.

"Sepertinya... sudah terlalu larut," kata Neji.

"Maafkan aku Neji, kau jadi harus terjebak dalam masalahku!" kata Tenten menyesal.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, aku akan selalu membantumu," kata Neji, dengan senyumnya yang lagi-lagi membuat pipi Tenten memanas.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku berjaga. Aku akan mencari sesuatu di ruang penyimpanan, mungkin ada yang bisa kita makan," kata Tenten, berlalu meninggalkan Neji.

Ruang penyimpanan yang Tenten tuju ada di belakang kasir, tempat penyimpanan ini juga sekaligus menjadi tempat untuk menyiapkan makanan. Tenten sudah sangat mengenal tempat ini, tidak ada yang berubah dari awal ia bekerja disini.

Pertama-tama, gadis itu membuka lemari es, kosong... Lalu, ke tempat penyimpanan makanan cepat saji dimana ia hanya mendapati sebungkus kentang beku. Tenten kembali melihat berkeliling, bumbu-bumbu sepertinya sudah dipindahkan, beberapa alat masak juga sudah tak ada, dan lemari-lemari makanan yang lain juga sudah kosong. Dan sepertinya percuma saja ia menemukan kentang beku, karena gadis itu tidak bisa menemukan minyak dimanapun.

Tenten terdiam dan menopangkan tangannya di meja. Ada kaitan apa lagi café ini dengan ibunya? Ia harus mencari tahu. Tenten hanya pernah memimpikan masa lalunya di café ini, dan ia yakin semua ini karena café ini berhubungan dengan ibunya.

Tangan mungil gadis itu meraih laci meja –yang biasa digunakan untuk menyiapkan makanan dan menariknya.

Krek! Macet.

Tenten menariknya lebih keras, ini tak bisa dibuka!

"Ayo... terbukalah," gumam Tenten dan terus menariknya beberapa kali.

Atau mungkin laci ini dikunci?

Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, gadis itu melirik laci-laci lain dan membukanya, tapi semuanya kosong... Tinggal laci di bawah bak cuci! Saat Tenten membukanya, terdengar suara besi menghantam kayu. Mata gadis itu membesar saat menemukan kunci disana.

Tenten segera mengambilnya ban memasukkan kunci itu pada lubang kunci. Pas!

Ckrek! Dan laci itu terbuka.

Begitu laci dibuka, ia menemukan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah menguning. Tampak usang dan rapuh, mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak disentuh.

Ini... surat-surat berharga tentang café ini.

Tenten memeriksanya satu per satu dan mengurutkannya sesuai tanggal. "Jadi, café ini dibangun 17 tahun yang lalu, dengan pemilik Nyonya Fujiwara. Lalu, 2 tahun setelahnya café ini disewakan, dan berhenti disewakan 4 tahun kemudian."

Tenten memindahkan lembar ketiga ke depan dan kertas yang sudah dibacanya ke belakang. "Di tahun yang sama, café ini mengalami perluasan. Selama 6 tahun, café ini disewakan lagi. Lalu yang terakhir, café ini dijual."

Tenten menaruh lembar-lembar surat itu setelah membaca surat terakhir –saat café ini dibeli atas nama Hitomi.

"Pemilik café ini sebelum Hitomi-_san_ adalah Nyonya Fujiwara, aku harus bertemu dengannya!"

Tenten keluar dari tempat penyimpanan, ingin memberitahu Neji atas apa yang ditemukannya. Tapi, Neji tertidur. Gadis itu menatap keluar, dinding café ini menggunakan kaca –yang bisa melihat dari dalam keluar, tapi, tidak bisa sebaliknya. Gelap... Tenten berjalan mendekat dan menempelkan tangannya di kaca, dingin... Tidak, hujan salju turun lagi.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat pohon-pohon menjadi putih seluruhnya. Udara terlihat berhembus kencang bersama salju dan ranting-ranting pohon. Gawat! Ini bukan hujan salju, tapi badai salju. Mereka terjebak di café ini.

Hembusan angin semakin kencang, membuat ranting-ranting yang terbawa terbentur pada dinding kaca. Semakin kencang hembusan angin, suaranya semakin berisik.

"Ten… ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Kita terjebak Neji, oleh badai salju," jawab Tenten.

Neji beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Tenten, menatap badai salju yang semakin besar. "Sepertinya kau menemukan petunjuk lagi," kata Neji, ia memang sudah hafal semua gelagat Tenten.

"Kau benar, Fujiwara-_san_ adalah pemilik café ini sebelum Hitomi-_san_. Dan aku yakin dia tahu sesuatu tentang ibuku."

"Tenanglah, aku juga tahu kita akan segera menemukannya," kata Neji.

2 jam kemudian…

Tenten menggosokkan tangannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya disana, sepertinya suhu menurun drastis.

"Kau yakin tak ada pemanas ruangan?" tanya Neji.

"Sudah tak berfungsi dari beberapa bulan lalu," jawab Tenten, tangannya mulai terasa kaku sekarang.

"Semoga badai berlangsung cepat, kita tak bisa terus bertahan tanpa penghangat," kata Neji.

Tenten terlihat khawatir dengan perkataan Neji. "Dan lebih gawat lagi, aku tidak menemukan makanan," kata Tenten

"Semua akan baik-baik saja... kita tidak sendirian, ada kau, dan juga aku. Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Neji meyakinkan.

"Ya..."

"Dan, yang terpenting, tetap terjaga, kita bisa terkena Hipotermia jika suhu terus menurun," kata Neji lagi.

1 jam kemudian...

"Hey." Neji memegang tangan Tenten.

Gadis itu membuka matanya, "A-ah, maaf, aku hanya mengantuk."

"Aku juga, tapi usahakan tetap terjaga," kata Neji.

"Habis dingin sekali sih..." kata Tenten, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu, tangan Neji belum melepaskannya, "Neji..."

"Kau merasakannya? Rasa dinginnya berkurang," kata Neji, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Tenten.

Perkataan Neji yang tak terduga itu membuat jantung Tenten berdegup kencang dan pipinya memanas. Rasa kantuknya saat itu juga menghilang, yang tersisa hanya debaran keras ini. Neji benar, rasa dingin itu berkurang...

Untunglah, 1 jam kemudian badai sudah berhenti, menjadi hujan salju kecil. Neji dan Tenten melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu, tapi...

"Salju menggunung di luar pintu, aku tak bisa membukanya." Neji terus mencoba membuka pintu dengan tubuhnya.

"Ikut aku, kalau tak salah, di gudang ada pintu loteng," kata Tenten memimpin jalan.

Gadis itu membuka pintu tertutup di sebelah toilet, kegelapan langsung menyambut matanya. Tapi, untunglah Tenten sudah hapal seluk beluk café ini, ia tahu ada saklar di dinding sebelah pintu. Perabot-perabot tak terpakai berserakan dimana-mana begitu cahaya menyebar, dan debu yang beterbangan membuat Tenten harus batuk beberapa kali.

"Lihat, disana lotengnya, ada tangga juga," tunjuk Tenten sambil menutup hidungnya dari debu.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tangga itu sambil berjinjit untuk menghindari perabotan kayu yang patah.

"Kau duluan, aku di belakangmu," kata Neji.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Oh, ya, untuk request fic dari Dea dan Kakanda, maaf Mizu nggak bisa penuhin sekarang-sekarang.

Tapi, Mizu janji kok bakal bikin, mungkin telat, hehe...


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mystery of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Mizu terus berusaha untuk tepat waktu... Dan Mizu juga sedang berusaha untuk mengurangi typo, tapi jika masih ada kesalahaan, maafkan! Well, happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Dengan perlahan, Tenten menaikkan kakinya pada tangga menuju loteng. Gadis itu berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan terus menaiki tangga. Yap, dan begitu sampai, udara pengap langsung menyambut Tenten, disini juga gelap… ia tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Genting! Lepas gentingnya!" kata Neji yang masih ada di bawahnya.

Tangan Tenten menggapai-gapai dalam kegelapan, ini dia. Ia menarik satu genting terdekat yang bisa diraihnya. Kepulan udara dingin segera masuk setelah genting terbuka. Begitu Neji ada di sampingnya, mereka melepas beberapa genting untuk keluar.

"Wua… aku terlalu pendek," kata Tenten, ya, ia tidak bisa menaiki atap ini begitu saja.

Neji mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih atap dan dengan mudah menaikinya. "Aku akan membantumu sekarang."

Pemuda itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tangan Tenten. Namun begitu kaki Tenten mencapai atap, Neji kehilangan keseimbangan karena salju licin yang dipijaknya. Dan otomatis mereka berdua meluncur di atap yang penuh salju itu.

"Waaaaaa!"

Bruk…

"A-ah…"

Mereka mendarat dengan keras di tumpukan salju. Ya, nasib baik rupanya masih berpihak pada Neji dan Tenten.

"Ten… kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Neji dan membantu gadis itu berdiri. Mereka penuh salju sekarang.

"Y-ya," jawab Tenten sambil meraba punggungnya yang nyeri.

Pintu salah satu rumah di depan Green Café tiba-tiba terbuka, keributan yang mereka buat rupanya didengar seseorang.

"Hei, anak muda! Apa lagi yang kalian lakukan disana?" tanya seorang wanita tua.

Oh, tidak. Dia wanita yang saat itu ketakutan begitu mereka bertanya tentang Green Café.

"Ada apa Fuji-_san_?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berjalan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, hanya anak-anak nakal." Jawaban wanita itu membuat pria tadi melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Lho, tadi siapa namanya?

"A-anda Fuji-_san_? Fujiwara-_san_?" tanya Tenten sementara tangannya masih membersihkan salju dari lututnya.

Wanita tadi langsung menatap Tenten dengan sinis, "Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kami baru saja terjebak di café ini," kata Neji.

"Apa? Kalian terjebak di dalamnya?! Aku sudah bilang jika kalian tak boleh ke sana kan? Sepertinya aku harus segera pindah dari sini…" kata wanita yang ternyata bernama Fujiwara itu.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan dulu," kata Neji. "Kami terjebak bukan karena hantu, tapi karena badai. Dan temanku menemukan surat-surat penting tentang café ini dan mengetahui pemilik café ini awalnya adalah anda sendiri."

"Lalu mau apa kalian?" tanya Fujiwara, masih dengan nada yang ketus.

"I-itu…" Tenten menundukkan kepalanya, menatap salju untuk menemukan keberanian disana. "Sebenarnya, ini ada hubungannya dengan sosok yang menghantui café ini," kata Tenten menatap mata Fujiwara.

"Kenapa kalian berpikir aku tahu sesuatu tentangnya?! Aku tidak mengenalnya!" Raut ketakutan kembali terlihat di wajah Fujiwara. Bohong sekali jika ia mengatakan tidak tahu apa-apa…

Seperti kemarin, wanita itu terlihat akan memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Kumohon!" Tenten memegang tangan wanita itu. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu…"

"Tidak."

"Tolonglah…" pinta Tenten, masih memegang tangan Fujiwara.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" tanya Fujiwara dengan enggan. "Untuk apa kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

Tenten menelan ludahnya, "Sepertinya… dia adalah ibuku. Aku tak pernah tahu sesuatu tentangnya, jadi kumohon, tolonglah…" katanya, berharap membocorkan rahasianya pada orang yang tepat.

Fujiwara terlihat mengamati Tenten dengan cermat, "Kau bohong kan?" Dari nadanya, terlihat jelas jika Fujiwara meragukannya.

Neji mendekati Tenten dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Seketika, mata Tenten membulat, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada Neji.

"Dia orang yang memegang rahasiamu Tenten," kata Neji dengan suara pelan.

"Kalian merencanakan sesuatu, eh? Aku tidak akan terjebak," kata wanita itu dengan sebelah tangan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tolong! Lihat aku!" teriak Tenten sambil memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya dengan sukses membuka dua cepolan rambutnya. Menampilkan sisi yang paling di bencinya di depan orang yang tidak dikenalnya sangat… menakutkan.

Kekagetan terlihat jelas di wajah Fujiwara, "K-kau…"

"Kau sudah yakin sekarang?" tanya Neji.

"Ya…" kata Fujiwara.

Tenten kembali mencepol rambutnya dan menatap Fujiwara, "Kau mau membantuku, kan?"

"Masuklah," kata Fujiwara dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua.

Tenten duduk dengan ragu sambil menunggu Fujiwara yang membawakan mereka minuman hangat. Benarkah wanita ini mengetahui sesuatu tentang ibunya?

Dan tak lama kemudian, Fujiwara kembali.

"Ternyata kau memang anak itu," kata Fujiwara membuka pembicaraan. "15 tahun yang lalu, ibumu… siapa namanya?"

Tenten menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak tahu."

"Ah, siapa… aku lupa," wanita itu terlihat berpikir keras.

"Tak apa-apa," kata Tenten, meskipun ia ingin tahu nama ibunya, tapi, misteri kehidupannya ini lebih penting. "Ceritakan saja tentangnya."

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, 17 tahun setelah café ini dibangun, café yang dulunya kecil ini disewakan. Selain menyewakan café, aku juga mengontrakkan rumah. Ibumu menempati salah satu dari jajaran rumah ini 15 tahun yang lalu, dan ia membuka kedai teh hijau di sisi café." kata Fujiwara.

"4 tahun kemudian, sepertinya ibumu mulai kehabisan modal untuk terus membuka kedai. Lalu, ibumu meninggalkan rumah dan berhenti membuka kedai, ia bilang akan mencari pekerjaan lain untuk menebus anaknya. Aku banyak mendengar jika ibumu menjadi seorang pengasuh anak, lalu aku tak tahu lagi kabarnya dan memperluas café ini."

"Sampai… 1 minggu yang lalu. Banyak orang yang bilang café ini dihantui, aku tak percaya dan mengunjunginya, bagaimanapun dulu café itu milikku. Dan…"

Fujiwara berhenti cukup lama sampai ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Akulah, akulah yang mendengar bisikan, 'Kau tahu dimana anakku?' di café itu."

Tenten menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangan. Café ini memang berkaitan dengan ibunya.

"Kau bilang terakhir kali kau mendengarnya, ibuku menjadi pengasuh anak?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya, itu terakhir kali aku mendengarnya."

"Terimakasih! Terimakasih atas bantuannya!" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Aku senang jika itu memang membantumu." wanita itu membalas senyum Tenten.

Setelah menyesap minuman hangat dari Fujiwara, mereka berpamitan. Wanita tua itu mengantar mereka berdua sampai depan rumahnya.

"Kami pulang dulu, terimakasih atas informasinya," kata Neji.

"Ya, sekali lagi terimakasih!" kata Tenten.

Fujiwara hanya mengangguk, 'Anak ini… benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya.'

Neji dan Tenten mulai melangkahkan kaki dari depan rumah Fujiwara. Ya, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

"Tunggu!" teriak Fujiwara, membuat Neji dan Tenten yang belum pergi jauh berbalik. "Jika tidak salah, dia menjadi pengasuh anak di keluarga Hyuuga!" teriaknya lagi, tersenyum sebelum kembali memasuki rumahnya. Tampaknya, wanita itu tidak mengetahui jika salah satu dari mereka adalah anggota keluarga Hyuuga.

Neji dan Tenten seketika mematung.

Pengasuh anak… di keluarga Hyuuga?

"Mau menyelidikinya sekarang?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, tidak. Besok saja, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu hari ini," kata Tenten.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, terimakasih sudah menemaniku."

"Baiklah, kutunggu besok. Datang ke rumahku dan kita akan lanjutkan penyelidikan," kata Neji.

Badai salju baru saja berlalu, namun sisa-sisa badai itu masih terlihat jelas menutupi banyak rumah, taman, pepohonan, dan masih banyak lagi. Benar, misteri ini juga tidak berlalu begitu saja, mereka harus menyingkirkan beberapa teka-teki lagi sampai semua pertanyaan itu terjawab.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Mizu tahu masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini, mohon saran atau concrit-nya di review, Mizu terus berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik! Dan terimakasih untuk semua reader yang masih mengikuti cerita ini, juga terimakasih atas dukungannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san!

See you in next chap.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mystery of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Maaf telat sehari...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Setelah seharian tidur dengan gelisah, Tenten membuka matanya. Rasa dingin dari salju kemarin masih melekat di tubuhnya, rasa dingin yang menusuk. Sementara itu, jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, walaupun tidur dengan lama, rasa lelah gadis itu tidak juga hilang. Apalagi dengan informasi mengejutkan dari Fujiwara-_san_, ibunya… adalah pengasuh keluarga Hyuuga?

Tentu saja Tenten penasaran setengah mati, itulah alasan dari kegelisahannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka –dan sejauh ini tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa orang-orang terdekatnya tahu sesuatu tentang ibunya bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri? Tsunade… dan sekarang keluarga Hyuuga. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya 'Kenapa?'

Ya, benar, kenapa ia tak diizinkan untuk mengetahui masa lalunya? Dan tentang ibunya? Kenapa? Kepala Tenten berdenyut keras saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi seluruh tempat di pikirannya.

"Neji…" bisiknya. Ya, pemuda itu! Tenten masih memiliki harapan, melalui Neji yang notabene keluarga Hyuuga, mungkin misteri ini akan terungkap.

…

Tenten menatap bangunan besar itu dengan perasaan tak karuan, rumah dengan papan nama Hyuuga itu milik paman Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi. Dan dari Neji, Tenten tahu jika pamannya bisa dibilang adalah pemimpin keluarga keluarga saat ini. Dan bangunan ini… selain rumah milik Hiashi, adalah tempat sering berkumpulnya anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Lebih penting lagi, mungkin ibunya pernah menempati rumah ini, sebagai pengasuh anak.

"Nona, silahkan masuk!"

Tenten tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya, penjaga yang waktu itu… Sepertinya Neji sudah memberitahu mereka jika ia akan datang.

"Neji-_sama_ ada di ruang keluarga," katanya lagi.

"Kau bisa mengikutiku, nona," kata salah seorang pelayan wanita.

"Y-ya, terimakasih," kata Tenten, berjalan mengikuti wanita itu.

Ruang keluarga Hyuuga terletak di tengah dan menjadi pusat utama rumah itu. Dengan perabot-perabot indah dan porselen kuno menempati setiap sudutnya, tentu saja ruangan itu sangat-sangat luas. Dan diantara kursi-kursi itu, Tenten menemukan sosok Neji. Pelayan wanita tadi tersenyum padanya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Neji," panggilnya.

"Hei, kau datang, kemarilah," kata Neji.

Tenten berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi sebelah Neji. Gadis itu bisa melihat buku besar yang dipegang Neji.

"Apa buku itu… ada hubungannya dengan… ibuku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Buku ini berisi data dari setiap pengurus rumah di keluarga Hyuuga, tapi aku tidak menemukannya," kata Neji. "Padahal, ini data sejak 30 tahun yang lalu, kau bisa melihatnya." Neji menyerahkan buku besar itu pada Tenten.

Gadis itu menelusuri halaman demi halaman buku, lembar pertama menunjukkan 30 tahun yang lalu… Tenten terus membuka halaman-halaman itu, menuju ke data pengurus 20 tahun yang lalu… 15 tahun yang lalu, dan 11 tahun yang lalu, ini tahun kepergian ibu Tenten dari kedai tehnya.

Tapi, di setiap foto dan data-data yang ada di tahun itu, Tenten tidak menemukan seorangpun yang mirip dengannya.

"Sepertinya, Fujiwara-_san _salah, mungkin ibuku tidak pernah menjadi pengasuh anak di keluargamu," kata Tenten kecewa.

Tak ada jawaban, Tenten mengernyit heran dan melihat Neji, sepertinya pria itu tengah menerawang masa lalu.

"Hei," ulang Tenten lagi, menyadarkan Neji.

"Maaf, aku baru mengingat sesuatu… satu-satunya pelayan yang tidak dicantumkan di buku ini adalah dia," kata Neji.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Tenten berdegup cepat, sepertinya ini suatu pertanda, jika Neji tahu sesuatu, "Siapa?"

Dan itu terbukti, karena mata Lavender Neji menatapnya dengan serius, "Ibumu… adalah pengasuhku."

"A-apa?!" tanya Tenten.

"Ya, ibumu adalah pengasuhku. Karena ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku, ayah mempekerjakan seorang pengasuh, tapi pengasuhku yang lama meninggal dunia karena sakit, seorang wanita tua yang baik. Dan akhirnya, ayah menemukan pengasuh baru, itu adalah ibumu Tenten."

"Tapi, kenapa dia tak ada di buku ini?" tanya Tenten.

"Itu karena ibumu hanya bekerja selama 1 tahun, dan setelah ia pergi, ayahku meninggal 1 minggu kemudian karena kecelakaan. Suasana saat itu kacau balau, kau tahu ayahku adalah kembaran paman," kata Neji.

Tenten masih terdiam… "Dan, siapa nama ibuku?" tanyanya.

Neji menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku tidak tahu, maaf, aku tak pernah memanggil namanya. Maafkan aku karena sedikit kasar padanya dulu. Ayahlah yang tahu siapa namanya, dulu aku tidak tinggal di rumah ini, tapi di sebuah rumah sederhana yang nyaman, dan hanya ada ayah, aku, dan pengasuh itu, ibumu."

"Sebelum dia pergi…"

…

_Neji mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halaman belakang rumahnya. Sebal, itulah yang ia rasakan. Oke, dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai pengasuh itu karena menggantikan pengasuhnya yang lama. Tapi, entahlah… ia tetap merasa sebal karena hari ini pengasuh baru itu akan pergi._

"_Neji, kau ada disini," kata seseorang._

_Neji menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat pengasuh itu. Rambut panjang membingkai wajahnya dan wanita itu tersenyum, senyum bahagia._

"_Kau senang karena akan pergi dari sini, eh?" tanya Neji ketus._

_Tapi wanita itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan duduk di samping Neji. "Bukan seperti itu… kau ingin tahu kenapa aku sangat senang?"_

"_Aku sudah tahu kok, kau senang karena terbebas dariku kan?" kata Neji._

"_Tidak, tidak, kau salah. Ayo tebak lagi," kata wanita itu._

_Neji memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab._

"_Baiklah, baiklah, jadi begini, aku akan memberitahumu rahasiaku,"_

'_Rahasia?' mau tak mau, itu membuat Neji penasaran._

"_Sebenarnya, alasan aku bekerja disini adalah untuk menebus anakku, yang saat ini ada di panti asuhan. Sebelumnya, aku membuka kedai teh, tapi sepertinya, berapa lamapun aku bekerja, uang itu tak akan cukup. Aku beruntung diterima bekerja disini, berkatmu dan keluargamu, aku bisa menebus anakku sekarang," katanya._

"_Kenapa anakmu ada di panti?" tanya Neji._

"_Itu… kau tak akan mengerti," kata wanita itu, Neji bisa melihat sesuatu yang menyedihkan di matanya._

"_Tapi Neji, aku berjanji akan membawa anakku dan mempertemukannya denganmu," ia kembali tersenyum. "Kau tak kan pernah kesepian lagi."_

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Neji tersenyum pada pengasuh barunya itu. "Janji?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya._

"_Aku berjanji," dan wanita itu mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Neji._

"_Sekarang, antar aku ke depan ya!" katanya._

"_Ok!"_

…

Keheningan terjadi setelah Neji menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dan dia memang mempertemukanku denganmu, karena 2 bulan kemudian, kita bertemu," kata Neji.

Air mata mendesak keluar dari pelupuk mata Tenten, iri, ia benar-benar iri pada mereka semua. Ya, pada semua orang yang sempat mengenal atau mengetahui ibunya.

"Kenapa…" isaknya, "Aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya?"

"Hei, mungkin Kami-_sama _mempunyai jalan lain untukmu," Neji meraih dagu gadis itu dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Tenten.

"Hari itu juga, ibumu berangkat untuk menebusmu, satu tempat lagi, panti asuhan. Aku yakin kita akan menemukan sesuatu disana," katanya.

"Neji, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya suara bariton dari sisi ruangan. Oh, tidak, sejak kapan pamannya pulang?

"Tidak," jawab Neji dan melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Tenten.

"Kau ingat hari apa malam ini?"

Raut wajah Neji tersentak mendengar pertanyaan pamannya, "Aku ingat," jawabnya, dan setelah itu, Hiashi meninggalkan ruangan.

"A-ada apa Neji? Ini gara-gara aku ya? Maaf…" kata Tenten.

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Tapi maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu ke panti asuhan," kata Neji.

"Tak apa-apa, aku bisa menyelidiknya sendiri."

Iris mata Neji terlihat menyimpan kesedihan mendalam, dan ini membuat Tenten penasaran. "Maaf…"

Ada apa sebenarnya? "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," kata Tenten.

"Ya."

Baru saja Tenten berjalan beberapa langkah, suara Neji menghentikannya.

"Tenten!"

"Ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil memutar balik tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku…"

Tenten menatap Neji heran…

Neji terlihat seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku juga sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu Neji," kata Tenten. "Kau tak apa-apa kan? Ada yang aneh denganmu…"

"Ti-tidak, aku akan mengantarmu keluar."

Tenten tahu pasti, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Neji darinya. Tapi, sepertinya itu urusan pribadi Neji dan keluarga Hyuuga, Tenten tak berhak ikut campur. Lagipula, hari ini juga ia akan berangkat ke panti asuhannya dulu, tempat terakhir yang menyimpan rahasinya...

* * *

Oh, ya, sekedar info...

Fic ini akan berakhir 2 chapter lagi.

Tunggu chap. selanjutnya ya!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mystery of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Yosh, akhirnya fic ini sudah mau tamat.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Pagi itu angin dingin berhembus kencang, jalanan begitu putih… dan kosong. Tenten menapakkan kakinya pada salju dan berjalan, setiap langkah yang ia ukir terasa semakin menyakitkan, langkah demi langkah itu akan membawanya kembali ke masa lalunya.

2 hal dari masa lalunya yang paling tak ingin ia ingat adalah panti asuhan dan gedung drama mantan 'orang tua angkatnya'. Walaupun ia mendengar gedung itu sudah tutup dari 3 tahun yang lalu, ia tak pernah mau melihatnya lagi. Tapi, kini ia harus kembali ke panti… ya, demi memecahkan misteri masa lalu tentang siapa ibunya.

Semakin lama, ia semakin dekat, Tenten mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang. Gadis itu terus berusaha berjalan sementara memori masa lalu terus memenuhi benaknya…

…

_"Tenten-chan! Kau dimana? Waktunya makan siang!"_

_ Tawa samar terdengar dari seorang gadis kecil yang bersembungi di balik pohon._

_ "Ayolah, jangan main petak umpet sekarang!"_

_ Tenten melongokkan kepalanya diantara daun-daun rendah untuk mengintip pengasuhnya. Ya, melihat ekspresinya yang sedang mencari-cari sangat menyenangkan._

_ "Tenten!"_

_ Pengasuh itu terlihat jengkel dan memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke panti. Gadis kecil berambut cokelat itu tertawa dan berlari untuk memeluk pengasuhnya dari belakang._

_ "Aku disini, Mirano-san!" katanya sambil tertawa keras._

_ Mirano hanya tersenyum memaklumi dan mengucek kepala Tenten kecil._

_ "Sekarang, kau tak boleh kabur lagi, ini waktunya makan."_

_ "Baiklah."_

…

Kenangan di panti ini memang cukup indah… dan ia tak bisa melupakannya. Tapi, sekarang Tenten takut jika harus kembali, bagaimanapun juga, panti inilah yang telah menyerahkannya pada orang tua kejam itu.

Tenten berhenti di sisi panti, rasa takut sepertinya akan mengalahkannya. Apalagi… ia sendirian sekarang, tanpa Neji yang selama ini membantu dan menemaninya.

'Kuatlah Tenten! Kau harus bisa!' katanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Tenten teringat tentang mimpi 'perjalanan waktunya'. Saat ibunya membawanya ke panti itu... saat ibunya memeluknya... dan saat ibunya menangis sebelum menyerahkannya. Ya, benar! Tenten ingin mengetahui semuanya!

Gadis itu terus mendekat dan melihat ada anak-anak yang mengintip dari jendela. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menunjuk pintu.

Seorang gadis kecil membukakan pintu dan menatap Tenten dengan heran.

"_Nee-san _siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencari pemilik panti ini, Kazuki-_san_, apa dia ada?" tanya Tenten, ia melihat ke dalam panti, heran mengapa pengasuh anak-anak tak kelihatan. Bukankah mereka seharusnya bersama anak-anak ini?

"Ah, ada di dalam. Biar kuantar," kata anak itu dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Tenten mengikuti anak itu melewati koridor panti, gadis itu menatap ke bawah pada lantai kayu yang sudah semakin lapuk. Panti ini… seperti tak terurus. Dan selama mereka berjalan, beberapa pasang mata anak-anak menatap mereka dengan penasaran.

"Ketuk saja pintunya," perkataan anak itu membuat Tenten keluar dari bayangan masa lalunya.

"Ya, terimakasih."

Tangan Tenten terulur untuk mengetuk pintu. Sungguh, saat ini satu-satunya hal yang dirasakannya adalah rasa takut. Bagaimana ia memulainya?

"Masuk," suara samar dari dalam terdengar oleh telinga Tenten. Dan perlahan ia membuka pintu.

Sosok yang dilihatnya membuat jantung Tenten mencelos, Kazuki terlihat sangat renta sekarang. Tangan kurusnya sedang mengangkat koran yang tampak usang.

"Silahkan duduk," katanya.

Tenten mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berdebu, tepat di depan Kazuki. Wajahnya sekarang dipenuhi garis keriput dan seluruh rambut hitamnya telah berubah warna menjadi putih.

"Hmm…" wanita itu terlihat mengamatinya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, apa dia masih mengingat Tenten?

"Kau terlalu muda untuk mengadopsi anak," lanjutnya.

"Ah, ti-tidak, aku datang kesini bukan untuk mengadopsi anak," kata Tenten. Ayolah… apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Lalu, ada keperluan apa datang kesini?" tanyanya lagi.

Hening…

"Maaf, panti ini tidak melayani proyek anak sekolah."

"Tidak, bukan itu," kata Tenten. "Aku… dulu tinggal di panti ini, Tenten, kau ingat?"

Suasana kembali hening, membuat jantung Tenten berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau… Tenten?" tanya Kazuki.

"Ya," jawab gadis itu. "Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Yang pertama, siapa ibuku?"

Wanita tua itu menatap Tenten sesaat, lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya dan memilih salah satu laci di lemari arsip. Tenten tak bisa melihat apa yang ada dalam laci itu karena tubuh wanita itu menghalanginya.

"Dimana… aku meletakkan buku itu?" gumam Kazuki.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tenten masih duduk membisu di tempatnya sementara Kazuki mencari-cari sesuatu di laci. Lelah tak kunjung mrndapat jawaban, akhirnya Tenten menyerah.

"Maaf, lupakan saja pertanyaan pertama. Selanjutnya, apa yang terjadi sampai aku bisa dikirim ke panti ini?"

Wanita tua itu kembali duduk dan menatap Tenten di balik kacamatanya.

"Saat itu, ibumu datang, membawa seorang bayi kecil dengan pipi yang masih merah dalam gendongannya. Dia berkata… tak bisa bersamamu beberapa tahun ke depan, ibumu menyerahkan sejumlah uang sebelum ia pergi, sebagai imbalan agar kau tidak diadopsi oleh siapapun orang yang memintamu menjadi anak mereka."

"Ta-tapi, kau memberikanku pada mereka!" kata Tenten.

Kazuki menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf…"

"Aku tak percaya ini, kenapa kau dengan teganya memberikanku pada mereka?! Kenapa?!" tanya Tenten setengah berteriak. Jadi, itulah alasan mengapa Kazuki sempat ragu saat orang tua angkatnya mengadopsi Tenten.

"_Ah, maaf, tapi anak ini –"_

_ "Aku akan membayarnya, berapapun itu," kata pria itu pada pemilik panti. "Kami akan membawanya hari ini juga."_

"Ka-kau memberikanku karena mereka memberimu banyak uang kan?" tanya Tenten, air mata sudah bersiap meluncur dari sudut matanya.

"Kau tak akan mengerti –"

"Aku memang tak mengerti! Kenapa kau dengan teganya mengkhianati janji ibuku?!" teriak Tenten lagi.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku…"

Tenten berusaha menenangkan dirinya, ternyata inilah yang menjadi penyebabnya… semua masalah ini berawal karena Kazuki tak menepati janjinya!

_Tak lama kemudian, semuanya sudah siap. Tenten tersenyum senang pada orangtua barunya. Anak itu melambai pada teman-teman dan para pengurus panti. Dan entah mengapa saat itu Tenten melihat senyum 'terbaik' dari para pengurusnya._

Ya, pantas saja ia melihat senyum terbaik semua orang, karena mereka mendapatkan banyak uang. Uang, hanya itukah yang mereka cari di dunia ini?

"Saat itu ada 2 orang pengasuh yang bekerja paruh waktu, dan aku ingin mengangkat mereka menjadi pengasuh tetap. Tapi, sayangnya aku tak punya banyak uang untuk menggaji banyak pengasuh, dana dari pemerintah tak akan cukup. Dan seperti yang kau tahu saat itu kita kekurangan bahan makanan, padahal musim dingin akan segera datang, akhirnya aku menerima uang itu," jelas Kazuki.

Tenten masih terdiam lemas di kursinya, air matanya terasa panas saat meluncur ke pipi mulusnya.

"Aku minta maaf… aku sangat menyesal begitu mendengar orang tua angkatmu adalah pasangan yang suka memperkerjakan anak. Dan saat ibumu datang, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku, akulah yang salah…"

….

Wanita itu membuka laci meja kerjanya dan menyerahkan surat lusuh yang telah menguning termakan usia.

"Aku dengar… ibumu telah tak ada, beberapa saat setelah dia tahu kau diadopsi orang lain. Dia meninggal, karena sakit hati… padaku, yang telah menjualmu…."

Tenten terisak mendengar satu-satunya hal paling tidak ingin didengarnya di dunia ini, jika ibunya memang telah tiada…

"Surat ini, adalah pemberian ibumu… tolong terimalah, dan maafkan aku," kata Kazuki.

Tenten segera menerimanya dan berdiri dari duduknya, menatap sedih pada Kazuki dan tanpa berkata apa-apa meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia sama sekali tak peduli pada anak-anak yang menatapnya keheranan. Ya, Tenten tahu wajahnya kelihatan kusut sekali sekarang, apalagi dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras dari matanya.

Ia hanya ingin pulang… dan melupakan semuanya sejenak.

…

Sesampainya di rumah, hampir selama 2 jam Tenten mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menangis. Ia merasa seorang diri di dunia ini… tak ada seorangpun di sisinya. Tak ada orang tua, tak ada sanak saudara, tak ada teman…

"Neji," bisiknya di sela tangis.

Kemana dia? Kenapa Neji malah menghilang di saat seperti ini?

Bahkan surat itu belum dibukanya, ia tak bisa membukanya sekarang, Tenten yakin surat ini akan menambah ksesedihan yang telah menimpanya.

Ia… sangat, sangat membutuhkan Neji sekarang.

* * *

See you in the last chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Mystery of Life  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

A/N : Arigatou semuanya, seneng banget berkat kalian fic. ini dapat selesai... dan nggak nyangka juga bakalan sepanjang ini , 2.208 word (9 halaman). Just hope you like this story!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Tenten berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di rumahnya. Tangan gadis itu memegang ponsel, berharap ada suatu jawaban dari seseorang di luar sana.

"Ayolah, Neji…" bisiknya putus asa.

Tenten menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dan lagi-lagi melihat ponselnya. Tidak, Neji tidak menelepon balik, padahal ia sudah menelepon berkali-kali dan tak ada jawaban.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang akan dilakukan keluarga Hyuuga malam ini, tapi… apakah tak ada waktu sedikitpun untuk menjawab telepon darinya? Perasaan dingin tiba-tiba menyergap Tenten, yang membuat air matanya kembali terjatuh. Apakah, ia sendirian sekarang? Tanpa seorangpun? Tak cukupkah dengan hanya mengetahui bahwa ibunya telah meninggal?

Tenten benar-benar benci merasa kesepian, ia membenci kesunyian ini… yang begitu menyesakkan, dan menyakitkan. Tanpa siapapun, ia merasa begitu kecil, bahkan lebih kecil dari debu, yang begitu tak berarti dan akan tersisih begitu saja. Dan hal terburuk dari merasa kesepian adalah… kau tak kan berani menghadapi dunia ini –dengan segala takdir dan misteri yang tak bisa kau tebak.

Tapi, selain itu, ada perasaan lain di hati Tenten. Selain rasa kesepian itu, ia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah jendela, ia mendesah karena tak menyadari hujan salju yang turun, mungkin ia terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan ini. Dan, entahlah, tapi Tenten tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan seseorang…

"Neji…" gumamnya sambil menyentuh embun di jendela.

Rasa dingin dari kaca langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan Tenten tahu akan terjadi hal sangat buruk, mungkin akan menimpanya lagi… tapi, apa hubungannya dengan Neji?

…

Keesokan harinya…

Sore itu, Tenten sedang menaiki bus, jalan begitu sepi seperti biasanya… untung saja bus masih beroperasi setelah badai salju beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya ada beberapa orang penumpang di dalam bus ini, dan Tenten memilih duduk di bangku kosong sambil melihat jalanan bersalju dari jendela. Meskipun arah wajahnya menunjukkan ia menatap keluar, tapi pikirannya sedang melayang jauh, jauh ke hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Nona, anda akan turun disini kan?" tanya seorang kondektur bus, berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"O-oh, ya, maaf…" Tenten berdiri dengan kikuk dan berjalan ke luar, gadis itu mengernyit saat menyadari seluruh penumpang telah turun.

Berjalan dan berjalan… perasaan tak enak tidak kunjung hilang dari pikirannya. Ayolah, ia hanya ingin segera bertemu Neji, dan menceritakan semuanya. Tenten meremas surat dari dalam saku jaketnya, dan mungkin ia akan kuat jika membaca surat ini dengan Neji.

Entah mengapa perjalanan jadi terasa lama sekali… dan akhirnya gadis itu berlari. Ia tak peduli jika orang-orang menganggapnya gila, seorang gadis berlarian di tengah jalanan bersalju! Tapi, Tenten hanya ingin menghilangkan perasaan tak enak ini, ia tahu dengan Neji semuanya akan terasa lebih baik…

"Neji! Dia ada di rumah kan? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" kata Tenten pada penjaga gerbang keluarga Hyuuga. Penjaga itu telah tahu siapa dirinya, dan Tenten yakin ia tak akan ditolak lagi sekarang.

"Maaf, nona, tapi Neji-_sama _sedang pergi."

"Ke mana?" tanyanya capat.

"Saya kurang tahu," jawab penjaga itu.

Perasaan Tenten tiba-tiba semakin tidak enak. Ia harus, harus bertemu Neji sekarang juga!

"Kau tak bohong padaku kan?" tanya Tenten curiga.

Penjaga itu hanya menggeleng.

Ini… ini semakin… membuat perasaanya kacau.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Neji-_sama _benar-benar sedang pergi sekarang, mungkin kau bisa kembali besok," kata penjaga itu dengan tenang.

Dengan perasaan masih mengganjal di hatinya, Tenten akhirnya menyerah, sangat tak mungkin jika ia tetap memaksa masuk.

…

Esoknya, Tenten datang pada jam 9 pagi, ia tak ingin alasan yang sama terulang jika ia datang sore hari.

"Sekarang, Neji ada kan?" tanya Tenten.

"Neji-_sama _masih belum pulang."

"Belum pulang? Sebanarnya Neji pergi kemana?"

"Saya kurang tahu," penjaga itu menjawab sama persis seperti yang kemarin ia katakan.

"Tak bisakah kau bertanya pada keluarga Hyuuga yang lain? Hinata misalnya?" tanya Tenten.

"Semua orang di rumah ini sedang tak ada, maaf…"

Kemana… semua orang pergi? Kenapa semua orang meninggalkannya?

Tapi… tidak, Tenten masih belum menyerah. Keesokan harinya ia kembali datang, perasaan tidak enaknya selama ini terbukti karena Neji masih belum pulang. Tidak biasanya keluarga Hyuuga bepergian lama seperti ini.

Dengan perasaan yang semakin hari terus mengganjal di hatinya, Tenten berjalan ke arah taman, ia tak tahu lagi siapa yang bisa jadi tempatnya bercerita. Surat itu… juga masih belum dibacanya. Tanpa Neji… ia, benar-benar kehilangan arah sekarang.

"Tenten-_san_!" seseorang yang memanggilnya membuat Tenten berbalik.

"Lho? Hinata? Bukankah kau sedang pergi?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Itu… a-ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," kata Hinata gugup.

"Tenanglah…" kata Tenten tersenyum, "Bicara dengan santai Hinata."

"Ne-Ne-Ne-Neji _nii-san_, sebenarnya…"

Jantung Tenten mulai berdegup cepat, sesuatu yang buruk, ia yakin akan terjadi sekarang.

"A-aku tak percaya ini, Neji _nii-san _menyetujui pertunangan bisnis ayahku," Hinata menatapnya dengan takut, tapi terlihat jelas jika ia sudah memendam rahasia ini cukup lama.

_"Ke-kenapa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Hinata shock._

_"Ayahmu sudah terlalu baik untuk merawatku disini."_

_ "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Tenten-san?"_

_ …._

"Tu-tunangan?" tanya Tenten, bibirnya terasa kelu sekarang. "Tapi, Neji masih SMA."

"Pertunangan itu akan dilakukan setelah Neji _nii-san _lulus, tapi ayah sudah memulai jamuan makan malam 2 hari yang lalu, dan aku tak tahan melihat semua berlangsung begitu saja."

Tenten terdiam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi sekarang.

"Dengan alasan, ia ingin membalas kebaikan ayahku. Tapi, saat kutanya tentang hubungan kalian, Neji _nii-san _hanya terdiam."

Ya, inilah sesuatu yang buruk itu, sangat buruk. Perkataan Hinata yang bagaikan pisau itu menusuknya dan membuat perasaan Tenten pecah berkeping-keping.

"Tenten-_san_" Hinata memegang tangannya, mungkin khawatir karena Tenten yang tak berkutik setelah mendengar semuanya.

"A-aku tahu, meskipun kata itu tak pernah terucap, kalian saling mencintai. Aku bisa melihat itu, cinta yang tulus diantara kalian berdua."

A-apakah selama ini ia mencintai Neji? Pipinya yang panas dan jantungnya yang selama ini berdegup kencang saat di dekat Neji, apakah Tenten mencintai pemuda itu?

"Aku tahu itu, aku mengerti…" kata Hinata lagi.

Ya, benar, ia… mencintai Neji. Air mata Tenten tentu sudah akan tumpah jika tak ada Hinata disini, tapi ia harus tetap kuat sekarang.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak boleh mengatakan hal tadi padamu, tapi aku tak tahan lagi."

_"Apa Tenten-san sudah tahu tentang pertunanga nii-san?" tanya Hinata__, menatap serius pada Neji__._

_Pemuda itu__ mengalihkan pandangannya dari adik sepupunya. "Tidak, aku… terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan itu padanya."_

_ …_

_ "Aku takut, semuanya akan jadi berantakan. Aku, memang pengecut…" kata Neji__, nada__ frustasi__ terdengar jelas di kepalanya__._

_ "Neji nii-san…"_

_ "Aku akan terus berusaha untuk menjauhinya perlahan, sampai ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sendirinya. Tolong, jangan katakana ini pada Tenten ya?"_

_ "Y-ya."_

"Masih ada kesempatan," kata Hinata. "Utarakan perasaanmu sekarang, Neji _ nii-san _ada di rumah, ia selalu ada di sana, memperhatikanmu dengan sedih setiap kau datang."

"Jadi, tentang kalian yang pergi, semua itu hanya bohong?" tanya Tenten. Mendengar semuanya membuat hati Tenten teriris.

"Ya, tapi, masih ada kesempatan," kata Hinata dengan senyumnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu menemui Neji_ nii-san_."

"Tidak Hinata, itu…." Tenten hampir tercekat saat mengatakannya, ini sangat menyakitkan… "Itu, itu keputusan Neji, aku… aku tak berhak ikut campur."

Hinata terlihat terkejut, "T-tapi…"

"Aku baru menyadarinya… aku memang mencintai Neji, dan apapun yang terjadi, perasaan ini tak kan hilang begitu saja. Aku akan terus mencintainya dan melihatnya dari jauh," kata Tenten, ia berjuang keras untuk mengatakan hal itu dengan cepat, ia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"T-Tenten –"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," kata Tenten sambil berlari, berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Perasaannya sudah sangat hancur sekarang. Jadi tindakan aneh Neji selama ini…

Saat di atap sekolah…

_"Ten, sebenarnya aku…"_

_ "Ada apa Neji? Disini cukup dingin."_

_ "Ah, tidak, ayo kembali."_

Saat di ruang Kepala Sekolah…

_ "Kau bicara apa sih? Asal kau tahu aku beruntung 'menemukanmu' saat itu," kata Neji._

Saat Neji mengantarnya pulang…

"_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau keberatan jika kuantar pulang?" tanya Neji. Mata lavendernya menatap iris cokelat Tenten._

Saat Neji menghiburnya di taman…

"_Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Tenten._

"_Tidak," jawab Neji, dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang._

_Jantung Tenten berdetak cepat saat Neji memeluknya. "Neji…"_

"_Aku masih merindukan semuanya. Aku senang masih bisa berdiri di sampingmu," bisik Neji._

Saat ia mengalami 'Perjalanan Waktu' di Green Café.

"_Ten! Tenten!"_

_Sosok buram yang dilihatnya lama-lama semakin menjadi jelas.__ Iris lavender menatapnya khawatir._

Saat badai salju turun, dan mereka terjebak di Café.

"_Kau merasakannya? Rasa dinginnya berkurang," kata Neji, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Tenten._

Dan saat terakhir ia bertemu pemuda itu…

_Iris mata Neji terlihat menyimpan kesedihan mendalam, "Maaf…"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa kok, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."_

_Baru saja Tenten berjalan beberapa langkah, suara Neji menghentikannya. "Tenten!"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau tahu aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku…"_

"_Aku juga sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu Neji," kata Tenten. "Kau tak apa-apa kan? Ada yang aneh denganmu…"_

Ingatan-ingatan tentang Neji semakin membuat hatinya semakin perih, dan tanpa sadar, derap langkah kakinya membawa Tenten pada pertokoan tua. Tempat yang kembali mengingatkannya akan Neji… disinilah mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Tenten menghampiri salah satu toko yang tutup –toko yang sudah dikenalnya, dan duduk di terasnya. Ya, disinilah mereka bertemu saat itu…

"_Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" tanya Tenten._

_ "Aku Neji Hyuuga. Dan kau anak yang sering bermain di drama itu kan?" tanya Neji._

_ "Ya, bagaimana kau tahu?"_

_ "Sepupuku sangat menyukai karaktermu. Paman yang menyuruhku untuk menemaninya menonton. Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Neji._

_ "Tenten. Hanya Tenten," kata gadis itu._

Tapi sekarang, ia tak akan bisa melihat Neji lagi... Neji yang selalu menemaninya, Neji yang selalu baik padanya, Neji yang selalu membantunya, sekarang telah menghilang...

"Neji..." isaknya.

Tenten memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sementara ia menangis, hingga sesuatu yang dingin jatuh di kepalanya, salju... ia menatap butiran putih yang berjatuhan itu di depan matanya. Salju... seperti dirinya, berwarna putih dan dingin, yang begitu menggambarkan kesepian.

Hujan salju bertambah besar, dan Tenten tetap diam di tempatnya. Jika ia harus mati disini, itu tak apa, Tenten tak akan menolaknya sedikitpun, lagipula ia hanya sendirian di dunia ini sekarang, tanpa ibunya, dan tanpa Neji... yang selalu jadi penopangnya.

...

5 jam kemudian...

Semakin lama, salju menutupi sebagian tubuh Tenten, rasa dingin itu tak sebanding dengan sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tangannya telah mati rasa dan bibirnya telah membiru karena udara dingin. Lelah menghadapi semuanya, mata gadis itu menutup dengan perlahan.

"Tenten!" teriak seseorang, berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh kecil gadis itu.

Tapi... ia sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Ini aku, Neji," dan mendengar nama itu, entah mengapa memberinya kekuatan untuk membuka mata.

"Neji..." kata Tenten dengan suara serak.

Mendengar suara lemah Tenten, Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berkata di telinga gadis itu, "Maafkan aku..."

"Kau akan tetap meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Tenten dengan senyum mirisnya.

"Tidak, tak akan pernah lagi. Aku meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini, Hinata memberitahuku jika ia telah mengatakan semuanya padamu, dan dia bilang kau menangis."

...

"Setelah itu, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada paman. Aku... sangat beruntung karena pertunangan itu akhirnya dibatalkan."

"Batal?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya, aku melakukannya untukmu, hanya untukmu," dan perkataan lembut Neji itu sukses membuat hati Tenten yang sebelumnya beku mencair kembali.

"Neji..." bisiknya dengan air mata mengalir di pundak Neji.

"Aku mencintaimu Tenten!"

Dan akhirnya kata itu meluncur dari mulut seorang Neji Hyuuga, pada Tenten, pada Tenten seorang.

"Aku juga, aku juga mencintaimu... Neji," kata Tenten.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," kata Neji dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, aku sudah sembuh. Dan tunggu dulu, aku ingin kau membacakan surat ini untukku, surat dari ibuku..." Tenten merogoh surat tua itu dari dalam jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Neji.

Neji menerima surat itu dan membukanya, "Kau tak kan pernah sendirian, karena aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

"Neji, ayolah, aku ingin mendengar isi surat itu," kata Tenten menatap Neji kesal.

"Ini memang isi suratnya Ten. Ya, ibumu selalu ada disampingmu selama ini, ia hanya ingin kau mengetahui itu. Dan dia juga ingin kau tahu jika aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Perkataan Neji segera membuat pipi Tenten yang pucat bersemu merah.

"Ibu..." bisiknya dan menatap langit, "Terimakasih."

Akhirnya gadis itu menyadari sesuatu, misteri tidak selalu ada untuk dipecahkan, ada juga misteri yang akan tetap menjadi misteri selamanya. Meskipun Tenten tak tahu siapa ibunya, ia sangat bahagia hanya dengan menyadari jika selama ini ibunya selalu menemaninya. Dan, yang terpenting untuk sekarang, ia mendapatkan Neji kembali.

Tenten tersenyum menatap Neji yang ada di sebelahnya, "Jadi, aku kekasih seorang Hyuuga Neji sekarang?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan Tenten dengan sukses membuat Neji salah tingkah, "Ya..." dan Tenten dapat melihat rona merah di pipi pemuda itu.

"Hahaha..." dan iapun tertawa.

"Bercanda di tengah hujan salju, kalian sudah gila?" tanya seorang wanita yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

"Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Jangan menatap heran begitu padaku, aku baru membeli beberapa botol sake," katanya sambil memperlihatkan kantong belanjaannya.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua tertawa... ini _deja vu_!

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan? Ayo pulang, hari hampir malam," kata Tsunade.

"Ya, ayo pulang," Tenten mencoba berdiri, namun kembali terjatuh. Lutunya yang dingin masih lemah...

"Biarkan aku menggendongmu," kata Neji dan berjongkok membelakangi gadis itu untuk menyerahkan punggungnya.

Tenten sadar pipinya sangat merah sekarang, apalagi ia merasakan suatu kepakan di perutnya. Gadis itu akhirnya meraih leher Neji dan pemuda itupun berdiri. Tsunade yang melihat perubahan di kedua remaja tersebut hanya tersenyum dan berjalan lebih dulu.

Dengan orang-orang yang sama dan di tempat yang sama, ini _deja vu_. Hanya ada sedikit perbedaan, yaitu percikan perasaan di kedua insan ini.

Tenten menyandarkan kepalanya pada leher Neji sementara pemuda itu mengantarnya pulang.

"Takdirku memang selalu diselubungi misteri, tapi aku tahu kau akan selalu ada untukku untuk membagi beban ini. Aku mencintaimu..." bisik Tenten, memejamkan mata dan memeluk leher Neji.

Neji yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu... karena aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

Apakah endingnya lebih bagus sekarang? hehe... tapi sepertinya terlalu fluff deh.

Special thanks for :

Kisasa Kaguya (atas dukungannya dan kesabarannya dalam menunggu fic ini, hehe...)

Dea dan Kakanda (actually, they are my friends in school) yang sudah mengkritik dengan teliti dan mau mengikuti fic ini! Terimakasih juga dukungannya!

Fumiyo Nakayama.71 (atas dukungannya dan kesabarannya menunggu fic ini)

Oh, ya! Dea, Kakanda, ayo berjuang untuk TO hari Senin nanti!

Do'ain ya semuanya... hehe...

Sekali lagi, arigatou semuanya!

Bye! And see you in other story!

-Mizu Kanata-


End file.
